Together At Last
by DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92
Summary: Derek Morgan finds out he has fraternal twin daughters he never knew about until then. He never found out until a recent case brought him over Brooklyn, New York how does everyone handle it including the twins? co-written with Ronnie T.C.
1. Chapter 1

Heading onto the jet to head up to Brooklyn, New York for the latest case Derek Morgan couldn't help but feel like something was going to change his life completely around and that made him nervous. He couldn't shake this feeling and it was pissing him off to no end. They all get briefed and when they get to the latest victim Derek frowns. She looked really familiar and he couldn't put his finger on it. He sat there staring at the photo aimlessly trying to figure out who the hell she was and how he knew her.

"…and victim number five Samantha Jimenez. She was found in her room by her ten year old twin daughters when they came home from school. She usually has something prepared for the girls when they come home along with money for dinner. She works three blocks from the apartment where they live. The girls went into her room and found her butchered and called 911." JJ said catching Derek's attention.

"What's her daughters' names?" Derek asked.

"Veronica and Christi Jimenez."

"Race of the mother?" Hotch asked.

"Italian and Hispanic. Are you thinking racial discrimination?" JJ asked.

"Could be, the others were all Hispanic."

Derek thinks back to ten years ago. He remembered Samantha now. They had dated in his junior year of college. They had been together until she transferred schools over the summer and she broke it off through a letter breaking his heart and that was when he started having a new girl every week. He sighs and shakes his head.

"_She couldn't have been Morgan get a hold of yourself. She would have told you if she was pregnant. She would have told you that. She knew of how much you want kids and to be a father. She knew that. She wouldn't run away all because of that. Or would she?"_ he thought to himself.

He had been hanging out with her best friend trying to get her help to get a ring for Samantha. He wanted to marry her but after looking all day then went to get a bite to eat and they had a few drinks. He was walking her back to the room she and Sam shared so that he knew she was okay and wouldn't get hurt. When he got to the room they shared her best friend kissed him and he pushed her off right away but it had been too late Samantha had already seen. She called him a cheating bastard and to leave her alone and to go and rot in hell and that they were through. That was when he had gotten hurt and is football career was through. He had hurt his knee pretty badly and it ended there.

Soon the plane landed and they went to the work station. The police department had been so kind as to set up a room for them to work in at City Hall. They started discussing the case and two little girls walked in to be interviewed. They were Sam's daughters.

The first one had shining green eyes and light brown hair that went to her shoulders. She had light tannish-olive skin like Sam had. The second one had pitch black eyes that were to be honest, a little creepy in Derek's mind. She also had long black hair that went to her stomach. It was in a tight braid at the back of her head to keep it out of her face. She had browner skin like Derek.

They had little similarity except for Sam's long dancer legs, her high cheek bones and Derek's perfect face. The first one had Derek's eyes while the second had Sam's. They were both beautiful despite having unsimilar features.

"I'm Veronica," the second one introduced herself loudly.

"Christi," the first said. They both seemed rather bold, while sad about their mother's tragic death.

"Hi girls, my name is Derek, do you want to talk about what happened? I know what you're feeling. My dad died when I was your age as well, but he was killed right in front of me, he was a police officer and he was trying to stop a bad guy from taking something that didn't belong to him." Derek said kneeling down to be eye level with the twins.

Christi shook her head not wanting to talk just wanting her mom.

"Fine. But will my sister be okay?" Veronica asks.

"She'll be fine sweetie, she can hang out with my friend Spencer." He said pointing to Spencer.

Veronica nods and hugs Christi then proceeds to take Derek's hand and walk with him to the room where they were going to talk.

Spencer goes over to Christi and looks at her.

"Hey I'm Spencer."

"Hi." She says quietly.

"Do you want to see some Psychics magic?" he asks.

"what's that?" she asks.

"It's a magic trick that uses science." Spencer said.

"Okay." She said taking his hand and they walk over to a desk and he pulls the trick out of his bag and sets it up.

"Close your eyes." He says smiling at her softly trying to make she feel comfortable.

"Why?" she asks closing her eyes tightly.

"Because a good magician never reveals on how he does his tricks."

She nods.

"Okay you can open them now." He said.

She opens and watches as the film canister bubbles then a few seconds later it pops and goes flying across the room hitting Hotch on the back of the head making her giggle.

"That was so cool!" she laughs.

Veronica looks out the window of the room and sees this.

"Excuse my sister, she's simple minded." Veronica smiles.

"You seem very advanced." Derek said.

"Sam homeschooled me after I got kicked out of every school she tried forcing me into. I don't like people. My sister on the other hand, is rather social."

"Homeschool?"

"Advanced homeschool. I could get two or three lessons done in a day with no help from Sam."

"Why do you call her by her first name?"

"It's something we grew up with. She never called us sweetie or darling, so we didn't call her 'mommy dearest'." Veronica scowled, "We both know she didn't want us without our dad. She said he left her though, something we still didn't believe. How many times she lied to us, we stopped counting."

"Sounds like she wasn't all that great." Derek said.

"Oh, she was a great mother. Gave us all we ever wanted, all to make up for our lack of a father. She never made me cut my hair." Veronica smiled and motioned to her long locks, "Something I enjoyed greatly."

"Did she have any enemies?"

"Only every mother on the block, plus three neighborhoods close to us. All of our friends' mom hated our mother, which is why I myself am so antisocial. Our mom was a slut."

"You know a lot of words," he chuckled nervously.

"Shouldn't you be asking about my mother?"

"Ahh, yes," he said and continued with the questions.

They finished up with the questions and then Derek looked at Veronica.

"Did you mom ever mention your dad's name?"

"No. She kept out birth certificates hidden so that we couldn't figure out his name. We don't have any other family. But I have to stay with my sister. We can't be separated. We need each other."

"Okay, let me go and find your birth certificates and find out who your dad is and contact him."

She nods and looks at Derek and says, "Can I go and be with my sister?"

"Sure." He said leading her out.

She goes and sits next to Christi and watches as Spencer does a few more tricks for her making her giggle and get her to open up to him and talk to him about what happened and he basically asked all the same questions Derek did with Veronica. XXXX

Nearly a two weeks had passed and the crime lab DNA results had finally come in from the sample from the girls and from Derek, as done by Hotch secretly.

"Agent Hotchner, I have those DNA results you requested." The leading officer said coming and handing them to him.

"Thank you Detective." He said taking them and opening the file.

"_Derek Anthony Morgan paternal match to Veronica Theresa Caprice Jimenez and Christina Theresa-Marie Jimenez."_

Hotch nods and he goes and finds Derek who was keeping Christi entertained by playing slap jack with her making her laugh and giggle every time she beat him and pout every time he beat her.

"Derek can you come here for a moment?" Hotch asks.

"Sure Hotch." He said getting up after he tells Christi he would be right back.

"What's up Hotch?"

Hotch hands Derek the DNA results.

"Holy crap," Derek says. He explains everything to Hotch about what happened in college.

"Well it's your responsibility now." Hotch said.

"I'm glad to have kids,"

"They've been through a lot."

"I know, I understand."

They have the girls brought into the room where Derek first interviewed Veronica.

"What's going on?" Veronica asks.

"Well girls we found your father."

"REALLY!" Christi asks perking up happily.

"Yup and you're talking to him." Derek said.

"Oh, _you're_ our father," Veronica said calmly, "Well at least we won't be separated now."

"Sorry about her. She has no personality." Christi teased.

"For the record, she's the younger one."

"While she, being the older one," Christi said, leaving Veronica to finish.

"Is so calm and mature, I could be in one of those sixties, seventies, eighties, nineties movies like Jawbreak because I'm so like that." Veronica smiled, "She always says this."

"We love those movies. Our favorites are Breakfast at Tiffany's," Christi said.

"Jawbreaker, of course,"

"Pretty in Pink,"

"Heathers, however angsty it may be,"

"Breakfast Club,"

"Sixteen Candles,"

"Okay," Hotch interrupted the twins, "We're simply trying to arrange your housing plans. You will move you Quantico with Derek and live with him."

"We can't leave Brooklyn! All out friends are here!" Christi exclaimed. Veronica looked at her with a serious look and puckered lips.

"I'm your only true friend." she says. Christi scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"I need more than just you."

"We share everything, except for DNA."

"Is she always like this?" Derek asks.

"Yes, she's always very calm and serious. Like the mean girls in the movies we like."

"But I was born this way, calm and collected. I don't overreact to anything, which shocks people." Veronica said. She was indeed shockingly calm and mysterious, for a ten year old.

"I can't really explain the way she is, just polar opposite from me." Christi smiled.

"We have our differences, while we have little same things in our persons." Veronica said.

"Well act for a normal kid, just for a little bit." Derek said. Veronica laughed and smiled.

"You know exactly how to talk to her." Christi said.

They get everything sorted out for the girls and head over to the apartment where the girls lived and gathered their stuff which basically all fit into one box all their clothes into two bags each.

It broke Derek's heart to see what so little they had. He knew for a fact as soon as they got back to Quantico and he took the girls shopping he would buy them everything they wanted and hell if they wanted the entire store they were getting it.


	2. Chapter 2

The second day the twins were in Quantico, Derek took them shopping. They went to the mall first and Derek bought them everything they wanted. In the end, he had a rather large dent in his wallet. He didn't mind though. Reuniting with you long-lost twin daughters changes a man, particularly a man who really wanted kids.

Derek was a bit angry at Sam for leaving him, for taking their children in the womb with her. He couldn't help but think what would've happened if she hadn't died. Would they go forever without him? Or would they find him once they turned adults? Christi seemed like the one who really like him. Veronica on the other hand, seemed like everything her twin sister described her as. Veronica may have had reasons to be bitter, what with Sam being a terrible mother and all. Christi really seemed to appreciate life. When Derek questioned the two on this at lunch, Veronica laughed.

"Oh, no, I love life." she said, "I just don't like the people in my life. I don't like the way my life is currently going. I don't like how my life has so far turned out. I witnessed a lot of things Christina didn't."

"Like what?" he asked. She didn't answer, so he turned to Christi.

"Don't ask me, I didn't see them."

"I love life. I love the parts of life that are good, and that makes it all worthwhile." Veronica sighed.

"Well, I wanna talk to you girls about school. I'm gonna put you in a private Catholic school called St. Luke. I looked in on your lives and found you two are Catholic, and so am I."

"So you're gonna put us in private school?" Christi asked.

"No," Veronica said, "I don't want to."

"Well, you have to."

"I'll just get kicked out." she said.

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise." Christi interjected.

"Cliché," Veronica muttered, "I'm good with home schooling. Look how far I've come!"

"Yes but it's be great for the _both_ of you to make new friends." Derek said.

"Ugh! Fine, I'll go. I'm not making any promises to stay there." Veronica gave in.

"Oh, you'll stay there. They don't kick people out." Derek said, "They just give punishment."

"Oh, goody," Veronica said sarcastically, "The school and I have something in common. I have no tolerance for it, and it has none for me."

"I'll help you get through it." Christi smiled. Veronica smiled back and Derek realized how much they really needed each other to get through life.

"Well, let's go get your uniforms." Derek said as they finished lunch.

"Okay," they said, standing up. XXX

They went to the uniform shop in the mall to get the uniforms.

"These aren't that bad," Christi said, holding up a uniform. There were different uniforms for the seasons. In the warmer season, the uniforms were lighter while in the cooler seasons, the children were all required to wear the uniform pants so that they wouldn't freeze. They were always required to wear their hair out of their face, whether it was in a headband or put into a ponytail. The colors were light blue, dark blue, white and grey. The girls got a few of everything for variety. Then they went home as that was the last thing to do.

"These uniforms suppress my individuality." Veronica said in the car. She and Christi giggled and Derek smiled.

"Where do you guys wanna eat?"

"Aren't you gonna make us something?" Christi asked.

"I can't cook." he said shamefully.

"How hard is it to follow a recipe these days?" Veronica scoffed.

"I have no recipes," he muttered, "No where do you wanna go?"

"I wish we could go to Papo's," Christi said.

"What's Papo's?" Derek asked.

"It's a restaurant our friends own back in New York." Christi said, "We got free food there."

"It's not a chain restaurant either," Veronica sighed.

"What did they serve there?"

"Italian food," Veronica said.

"And subs," Christi said, "There were really good subs."

"During the day there were subs." Veronica said, "At night, there was fancy Italian."

"Well we could go to Vinny's Italian Place." Derek suggested, "They have good Italian food."

"Alright," the twins agreed. They went to the nice Italian restaurant and entered. They were seated and looked at their menus to order.

"So, one of you has the medical forms I need to go over." Derek said.

"Oh, the ones with what's wrong with us?" Veronica asked. Derek nodded. "Those are back home at your apartment." she said, "But we'll give you a quick overview."

"Veronica has ADHD," Christi smiled.

"ADD," Veronica corrected her.

"No, they bumped it up to ADHD last month. She's on Concerta."

"I used to be on Ritalin, but now it's Concerta." Veronica smiled, "Christi here's got bad anger issues."

"Do not," Christi scoffed, "Bipolar isn't that bad."

They giggled and Veronica said, "No, we're joking about that. Christi's nice and dandy."

"May I take your order?" the waiter, French, came up and said.

"Ooh, look Christi, Gusto's working here now." Veronica giggled.

"I'll have the raviolis aux champignions." Christi said, "Veronica, these guys are so not right. It's an Italian restaurant with French food."

"That's ridiculous," Veronica muttered, then ordered her food. Derek ordered and then the waiter left.

"Okay, now on with the medical stuff." Derek said.

"Christi is allergic to many things, such as caviar, strawberries, peanuts, other shellfish, soy, eggs and milk."

"Not to mention being completely lactose-intolerant last year," Christi laughed, "Most of these allergies will pass along and I will no longer react to them, like dairy items. My body will soon be immune. It happened with wheat and soy."

"Okay," Derek said, "What happens if you eat one of these things?"

"I'll faint, swell up, my throat will close. I had a seizure one time. I'll get itchy, I'll vomit," she was stopped by Veronica.

"Many, many things will happen. Bad things. She'll eventually need to go to the hospital. And I think we're forgetting one thing you're allergic to."

"What?"

"I don't know… I forgot."

"Well, we'll remember some time." Christi shrugged as the food arrived. She took a bite of her ravioli as they all started to eat. She began to cough.

"Are you alright?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah," Christi rasped, "I'm fine,"

Veronica looked at her food and saw mushrooms.

"Mushrooms!" she exclaimed, "Christi, you're allergic!"

Christi kept on coughing as Veronica searched for an Epi pen. Christi fainted.

"We need to get her to the hospital," Derek said, dialing 911. After he did that, he preformed CPR on her to keep her breathing until the paramedics came. They rushed her to the hospital and the doctors took her into another room. Derek and Veronica watched through the window as the stuck her with an Epi pen. They stabilized her and the doctor came out.

"She's doing fine, but we wanna keep her for observation overnight." the doctor said.

"Okay," Derek said, "Thank you." Then he turned to Veronica, "Let's go get that medical paper and go over it when we come back here."

Veronica nodded and they left. When they came back, they sat by Christi's bedside and went over their medical problems until they had to leave. XXX

Christi was now out of the hospital and it was the twins' first day of school. Derek woke them up at six o'clock so they could get ready. After they did their hair, Veronica's in her normal braid and Christi's put back with a light and dark blue and white headband. Veronica dressed in a light grey skirt that went just above her knees and a white dress shirt tucked in. Christi dressed in a white short sleeves blouse with a plaid sleeveless dress over it that matched her headband. They both had to wear white knee-length socks and black Mary-Jane shoes.

"You both look gorgeous." Derek complimented when they came to the kitchen.

"Thank you," Christi said.

"What's for breakfast?" Veronica asked.

"They serve breakfast there."

"Oh," she said, "Alright, Chris, let's go."

They took the bus to school and when they arrived, they were swarmed by little girls. They all went to breakfast and make a few friends. Then it was time for classes. St. Luke's fifth grade teacher was Mrs. Daniels.

"Class, we have two new students," she said, "This is Veronica and Christi Jimenez. They are fraternal twin sisters, and we are blessed that they'll be joining us. Now, you two can sit here next to Adam and Chloe."

The twins put their shoulder bags down and sat down. The teacher told them the schedule of the day.

"First, we do an English lesson. Then we do silent reading. After that, we do a math lesson. After math, we do a history lesson. Then we go to lunch. After lunch we do a science lesson and then you go to your electives. I'll bring you both to the office so you can pick your electives."

"Okay," they said. They began an English lesson and the teacher taught them a spelling lesson. She had them write the words on a sheet of paper and then turn it in. The teacher noticed that Veronica didn't get any words wrong, unlike the others who at least missed one. The teacher shrugged it off, thinking Veronica was just exceptionally good at spelling.

However, once they began silent reading, the teacher noticed how fast Veronica read her book. She pulled Veronica aside.

"What's that book about?" Mrs. Daniels asked. Veronica tells her in vivid detail. "You read very fast."

"Well, I'm more advanced than any of the others. I went to advanced home school and got a few lessons done in one day."

"Oh," the teacher said, "Well, go and sit back down."

"Okay," Veronica said and she went. When it was time for math, the teacher kept watching what Veronica did to see how far advanced she was in this. Veronica could do it all. She was correct on all the problems. The teacher marked this in her book. Veronica was also advanced in history as well. After lunch, the teacher watched what she did in science. Veronica was just as developed in this. Then the teacher took the twins to the office for picking the electives they wanted to do.

"So, girls, electives are what you do at the end of each day. You only get two at the end of each day, but you can change for each day. I'll give you forms on what to pick and then you can choose. I'll have you just do study hall for today since it'll take about a day to get you registered into the classes. Here you go," the teacher handed them a some pamphlets and a list of electives.

"What are you gonna do?" Veronica asked Christi. Some of the things they liked to do were the same, like gymnastics and ballet, but they liked a lot more different things. Christi liked more academic things while Veronica was sportier and artier, though Christi was very sporty and arty as well.

"Gymnastics, chorus, ballet, crafts, music, foreign language, band, student government, career investigations and foreign cultures." Christi said.

"A different two each day?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah, they seem fun. What about you?"

"Gymnastics, art, ballet, soccer, field hockey," Veronica was stopped by Christi.

"You have to take at least one academic thing. We are all required to take an academic, an athletic and an art."

"You're chalk full of everything." Veronica giggled.

"Good for future things. Like college and all that. So what academic will you take?"

"What's considered an academic?"

"Foreign language, foreign culture, student government, career investigations,"

"I'll take foreign language. We already know Spanish, mi gemelo," Veronica giggles, which is 'my twin' in Spanish.

"You can't if you already know the language. And the walls have ears." Christi giggles.

"What language are you gonna take?"

"French," she says.

"Ugh, I think I'll take student government. But I only want five classes so I can even it out." Veronica sighs.

"Replace field hockey. You're better at gymnastics and soccer than hockey, so you can flaunt your skills better."

"You're right," Veronica said, erasing hockey and putting SGA instead.

"I'm always right,"

"Not always," Veronica giggles. When they're done, they give the papers to the teacher and go to do their homework. XXX

When they get home from school, they see Derek on the phone with someone.

"Yeah, they're great. I want you to meet them… Yeah why don't you come this weekend?" he pasued, "Yeah, Sarah and Desiree too," he paused again and waved to the girls, "Okay, I'll see you then… You're taking a train?" he scowled, "Sure, I'll meet you there. Bye, Ma, I'll see you this weekend." Then he hung up.

"I take it that was your mother." Veronica said, setting her shoulder bag down.

"Yeah, she and my sisters are coming to see us this weekend." Derek said.

"Okay," Christi said. Veronica walked up to him and handed him an open envelope.

"Here, this is from my teacher." she said.

"She said not to open it," Christi noted the ripped envelope.

"So I did," Veronica shrugged.

"Did you get in trouble?"

"Not that I know of," she shrugged. Derek read the envelope and frowned.

"You're too advanced for fifth grade. They want you to go up to sixth grade." he said.

"No, I don't want to be without Christi." Veronica said.

"You were in New York." Christi said.

"But I wasn't around other people."

"Well, you have to. They don't like you being in fifth grade because you're too smart."

"I've only been there one day. It's too little for real observation!"

"Well, come on. You need to actually get an education there." Derek said.

"Okay," Veronica sighed, "Christi, my dear, I must leave you." she said in a faux-dramatic way.

"I'll have to go on," Christi said the same way, "I'll just have to."

Derek chuckles and takes a few more forms the girls give him.

"What's this?" he asks, holding up a form to let them play sports with their electives stapled to it.

"Our electives." Christi says. They explain the elective thing to him. He looks at it and his eyes go wide.

"Christi, you're taking so many!"

"She's an overachiever." Veronica says, "Though I may be more advanced, she overachieves. She's very academic with her clubs and stuff. I on the other hand, well, look at my form and it'll tell you what I mean."

"You are rather sporty," he says.

"Yeah, and can you sign me up for diving and swimming classes too?"

"Sure, anything you girls want." he said. XXX

That weekend, Derek went to the train station only because his mother insisted they take a train. He picked her and his sisters up and brought them back to his house. The girls were at out of school clubs. Veronica was at a diving class while Christi was taking a swimming class. Derek was going to pick them up later.

"Where are your girls?" Fran asked.

"They're at the pool. Veronica takes diving and swimming classes while Christi only takes swimming."

"Oh, it seems you're spending a lot of money on the girls." Desiree said.

"Well, they've had a bad life. I wanna make up for it."

"You're probably a good dad." Sarah smiled.

"Thanks, they just had so little before this. I wanted to give them everything they ever wanted. The lessons for activities aren't that much. The whole reason they go to St. Luke is because Veronica got a scholarship when they found out they moved here and looked into Christi and gave her one too."

"That's fantastic!" Fran said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't waste it." Derek said, "Then all the stuff they got when they came here, well, it was just stuff I wanted to do for them. They're my girls and deserve anything they want." he said.

"Alright, well, when are you gonna go pick them up?" Desiree asked.

"They're done at five and they said they wanna usually stick around for twenty minutes, so I'll leave soon." he said, looking at his watch and seeing four fifty.

"We'll start dinner." Sarah said.

"Alright," Derek said. Soon Derek left to get them.

"He seems really loving and excited." Fran said when he left.

"He's always wanted kids." Sarah said.

"Now he finally has some," Desiree said, "I can't wait to meet them."

Soon, the front door opened and Derek entered. Behind him was Veronica, dressed in a black and orange swimsuit with black sweatpants on. Her hair was in a braid again. Behind her was Christi dressed in the same swimsuit but neon green instead of orange and the same pants but neon pink instead. Her hair was in a ponytail.

"Hi, girls," Sarah said, "Nice to meet you."

"Hi," Veronica said, "I'm Veronica."

"Fran," Fran said, "And these are my daughter's and your dad's sisters, Desiree and Sarah."

"Nice to meet you." Veronica said.

"Hi" Christi said shyly, "I'm Christi."

"Don't be shy, we don't bite." Sarah said, bringing a smile to Christi's face.

"Girls, why don't you go get cleaned up then we'll have dinner." Derek said. They nodded and went to their room. They come out dressed in jeans and t-shirts. They sit down to dinner and get served.

"What'd you make?" Derek asked. Christi was picking around it, worried for her allergies.

"Chicken Alfredo," Desiree said, "What's wrong?"

"Christi's lactose intolerant." e said, "I'll make her a peanut butter and jelly."

"She's allergic to peanuts," Veronica said.

"I'll make her a jelly sandwich," he corrected himself, looking in the fridge, "But all we have is strawberry jelly."

"If you're gonna make her that, why not give her caviar while we're at it?" Veronica said sarcastically. Christi glared at her.

"I know!" Derek said with and idea, "I'll make her,"

"Something she's not allergic to!" Veronica cut him off.

"Make her an egg sandwich," Fran suggested.

"Allergic to eggs," Christi sighed.

"We should put a chalk board up and write what you're allergic on it." Veronica said.

"I'll make her some soup," Derek said, looking in the cabinet, "Chicken-noodle, nothing she's allergic to in here."

"Sorry my body's so difficult." Christi said.

"It's not your fault." Desiree said.

"It's the world's fault." Veronica said. Once the soup was made and served, Derek sat down again.

"So, you two are swimmers?" Fran asked.

"Yeah, we do a lot of stuff." Veronica said, "Christi does a lot of academic electives. She also does gymnastics, like me, ballet, like me, music and band."

"Veronica does gymnastics, ballet, art, soccer and student government." Christi said, "Then she's also doing a lot of sports outside of school."

"Christi's doing foreign culture and language, career investigation, student government, band, music, gymnastics, ballet, crafts and chorus." Veronica said, "Plus some of the same sports I do outside of school."

"Wow, you both do a lot." Sarah said.

"We like to stay busy." Christi said.

"Do you always say stuff about each other like that?" Fran asked. Derek nodded and they laughed.

"Well we only live in Chicago. We'd be happy to come over to see you compete and stuff." Desiree said.

"Aww, thanks guys," Derek smiled, "You're so supportive."

"You're our family, we're supposed to be." Sarah said. When they all finish dinner, Desiree and Sarah offer to wash dishes. Then they all sit down to watch a movie. Halfway through, Christi begins to fall asleep. Derek carries her to the twins' room and sets her down to sleep.

Soon, Veronica goes to bed as well and only the adults are left in the room.

"So how'd you find them?" Fran asks.

"Well their mother was killed and we were called on the case. We had to find their dad and it happened to be me."

"Did you know the mother?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, remember Samantha Jimenez?"

"Yeah, the one you dated back in college." Desiree nodded.

"Well she left me and was pregnant."

"Why'd she leave?" Fran asked.

"Because of the pregnancy?" Sarah asked.

"Well I was gonna propose so I went ring shopping with her roommate. Then the two of us had a few drinks and her friend kissed me on their doorstep and Sam saw it. She thought I was cheating and broke up with me in a letter." Derek sighed.

"That's terrible, didn't you push her off though?" Fran asked.

"Of course I did immediately, but it was too late." Derek sighed, "She called me all sorts of names, and I don't wanna repeat any of them."

"Well now you've got your daughters." Desiree said.

"Yeah, but I would've liked for us to be a family and for them to have known me their whole lives. If Sam hadn't left, they would've had a really great life."

Derek did feel guilty about not being in their lives, even though Sam left him, not the other way around. But now he had his girls and he intended to make them the happiest children. He wanted them to like him and love him as a dad. He planned on giving them all the love they ever needed.


	3. Chapter 3

A few months have passed and Christi was at a mandatory gymnastics practice and Veronica was at soccer game and Derek, Sarah, Desiree and Fran were all there watching Veronica play. It was the last few minutes of the game and Veronica had the ball. It was the last game of season and they were going up against their rivals. Veronica dodges around all the other girls. She gets close to the goal and she heads right toward it but doesn't see a small hole in the ground and she steps in and trips and falls spraining her right ankle making her cry out and grab her ankle.

Her coach calls a time out and he goes over checks on her.

He helps her get up and limp over the bench so that the team's doctor could check out Veronica's ankle as a worried Derek comes over.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked.

"She's got a sprained ankle. She'll need to stay off of it for a while." the doctor said.

"No, I no so many things that actually involves being on my feet!" Veronica exlaimed, "Like walking!"

"Well, we'll give you crutches but you'll have to stop the sports that you do."

"This is so unfair." Veronica muttered.

"It will heal in a few weeks you'll be fine if you just stay off of it." The team doctor said.

Veronica sighs and nods.

They all head home and Christi was just getting dropped off by one of her friends on the gymnastics team and she had an ice pack on her left wrist.

"Oh boy, they really do everything together! Even when they're not together!" Desiree laughs.

"What are you talking about?" Christi asks.

"Well Spice sprained her right ankle in her soccer game. Now what happened to you Sugar?" Derek says asking using the twins nicknames that he's only allowed to call them as they're special nicknames for them.

"I was on the un even bars and I was going from the lower one to the higher one and I grabbed it with my left one but my right slipped so I slipped and my wrist got sprained so I'm out for two weeks." She said taking the ice off of her wrist like she was told to do. She had to ice her wrist for fifteen minutes then take the ice off for another fifteen and rotate that until she went to bed.

Then Veronica walked in on crutches. "Looks like we both got hurt,"

"Yeah, I'm sorry to hear about you."

"You know what happened? After I lost the ball, the other team stole it and made a goal with our team's best player down!"

"Cocky, much?" Christi teased, "Well, I hope the Ref. counted it out."

"He did, but you know the bright side?"

"What?" Derek asked.

"I can still do bars!"

"Like anyone's gonna let you," Derek scoffed.

"Yeah, you can't dismount." Christi said.

"I can still work my routine. Just not the dismount." Veronica shrugged.

"Yeah, no," Derek shook his head, "You're on medical leave."

"We both are." Christi giggles.

"Shut it little sister." Veronica said.

"You're older by ten minute! So zip it!" Christi pouts.

"I'm still older little sister."

"I'd hit you right now but I can't as dad, gram, Aunt Sarah and Aunt Desiree are all here."

"And you couldn't," Veronica giggled.

"I still would even with my left hand being messed up."

"No, I mean you couldn't."

"Wanna bet," Christi giggled.

"No, girls, stop," Derek said.

"Aww, we're just playing around." Veronica said.

"Yea daddy, we would never beat each other up. Well we might in a few years!" Christi giggles as she and Veronica go inside and upstairs as quickly as they could.

Derek stood there confused for a moment until Desiree told him.

"Derek in the three years the girls are gonna be teenagers!"

"Oh dear Lord. Two teenage girls at the same time. Dear Lord." Derek groans.

"It's not that bad," Fran said, "I managed your sisters. You can manage these girls."

"God I hope not or I think I'm going to go berserk!"

"Derek it's fine trust me." Fran said.

Derek sighs and nods.

They head inside and they go and settled down on the couch while the girls got showered and changed out of their outfits.

A while later the girls come down in their pajamas. Christi in lime green plaid pajama pants and a solid neon pink t-shirt and Veronica in orange plaid pajama pants and a solid black t-shirt.

"Those are your colors, huh?" Fran chuckled.

"Yeah, we're like the Olsen twins," Veronica giggled.

"You two are just too cute." Sarah said.

"Thank you." The girls say in unison.

Fran, Sarah, and Desiree all start laughing.

"I think we just made ourselves look like dorks." Christi said.

"I think so as well." Veronica said smiling as they all settled down on the couch.

Derek had ordered a pizza and they all watched TV until the pizza got there.

"How's school going?" Fran asks the girls.

"Great! I have lots of new friends!" Christi giggles.

"That's good. What about you Ronnie?"

"It's fine. No one really talks to me since I'm younger than them. They think I'm weird because I'm really smart." She sighs picking at her dinner.

"Well try harder to make new friends." Derek said.

"And if they keep dissing you, I'll kick their butts." Christi said.

"Christi!" Fran said in shock, "That's no way for a young lady to behave,"

"Mom, you didn't tell us that when we got into fights." Sarah said.

"You guys didn't get into fights," Fran said, "Not that I knew of."

"And none of you will know if we get in a fight." Christi said, "We'll just keep it a secret."

"Unless the school calls them." Veronica muttered, "But sure, I'll try to make new friends. I'll try as hard as I can."

"And if you can't, you can always come back to fifth grade!" Christi offered.

"But the school won't let her." Derek said.

"Oh yeah, that's right," Christi muttered, "Why'd you have to be so smart!"

"I'm sorry," Veronica said sarcastically, "I didn't mean to."

"I know." Christi giggles.

They all continue to talk and enjoy the evening until the girls have to go to be for school the next day. XXXX

The next day at school Veronica sighs and walks into her classroom. She looks around and sees one girl who was in band with Christi. She played the violin according to Christi who played the piano.

"Hi I'm Veronica; you're in band with my twin sister Christi." Veronica said going over to the girl trying to remember her name.

"Danielle," the girl says and goes back to what she was doing.

"So, umm, you play the violin?" Veronica asks.

"Yeah," she said, "you aren't in band, right?"

"No, I play sports instead."

"Which ones? I play field hockey." Danielle said.

"I played soccer and gymnastics and I play field hockey out of school."

"I used to do gymnastics but I got a back injury. Hockey's a better sport for me."

"Well now I've gotten my ankle sprained so I can't play anything for a while."

"That sucks, what else to you do?"

"I do art and ballet, but I can't do ballet cause of my ankle."

"Do you do other dancing?"

"I plan on it. My dad offered to sign me up for more classes."

"Oh, that's cool. Which ones are you gonna do? I do ballet, lyrical, jazz and hip-hop."

"I don't know yet," Veronica shrugged. That began the start of a friendship.


	4. Chapter 4

Five years later

The girls were now sixteen years old. Veronica and Christi were still going to St. Luke and being active. When Veronica was in her freshman year and Christi was getting out of her ninth, Veronica got herself held back to repeat the ninth grade. She did this so she could be back with her twin in the hard time of high school, where they both needed each other.

They had kept up with activities, sports, and everything. They were good kids, but had their rebel moments. Christi had dyed her hair pitch black like Veronica's hair and put a few neon pink and neon green streaks in it. Veronica was no longer wearing hers in braids every day. She had gotten a curly perm instead.

The girls were also wearing more revealing clothing of their uniforms. They were taking more of an interest in boys. Veronica had already lost her virginity to a boy when she was fourteen, repeating ninth grade. Christi had yet to lose hers. Veronica only dressed and acted flirty for fun. She meant nothing by it and didn't even want a relationship. Christi was actually trying to get a guy. However, Derek didn't know about their sex lives.

Christi and Veronica were about to enter the second half of their junior years. They had been on winter break and were now going into the second semester. They had still kept up their activities during the break. It was a school thing to keep up sports during breaks so that the kids would stay out of trouble. Derek and Christi were at one of Veronica's soccer games. It was against St. Luke's worst enemy school.

"C'mon, Ronnie!" Christi screamed, "Get that bitch!" Derek had gotten used to the twins' fowl mouths.

"Excuse me, sir," a woman behind them tapped Derek, "Get your daughter to stop calling my daughter's team fowl names and using fowl language."

"Christi," Derek said carelessly, "Stop,"

"Ronnie, you gotta get a fucking goal, just for me!" Christi shrieked, paying no attention to Derek or the woman.

"I tried," Derek shrugged and turned back to the game. They watched as Veronica took control of the ball and made a shot. She jumped up and down in cockiness. They started playing again and another girl pushed down Veronica.

"Oh no she didn't," Christi said.

"I think she did," Derek said, shocked. Then he yelled, "Kick her ass, Ronnie!"

Veronica laughed and went over to where the girl who pushed her down had control of the ball now. Veronica tripped her and took the ball. Soon the game was over. St. Luke won. They all celebrated winning and Derek, Christi, and Veronica talked about the girl in the game. During the game they had been going one-on-one.

"If you two got in a fight that would've been amazing." Christi said.

"If you did, you better have let her throw the first punch. Then you can't get blamed," Derek, muttered.

"Well, I would've won anyway." Veronica laughed.

"She was a wuss," Christi said.

"She sure looked like it," Veronica said.

"Let's go home," Derek says. XXX

A week later, their report cards are supposed to come in the mail. Veronica is dribbling a soccer ball in the front driveway of their house as Derek pulls up. Derek and the twins had moved into a new house when the girls were twelve. They needed more room. The girls wanted separate bedrooms for privacy. More room also would be good for Derek, which is why he moved them to a big house in the suburbs.

"Get the mail," Derek says when he walks in the door. He and Christi watch as she goes down to the mailbox and take out the mail, then runs back up.

"I don't know how you can stand it out there," Christi, says when she walks inside.

"I like cold weather." Veronica shrugs and gives the mail to Derek.

"Your report cards are here." Derek says, taking two identical envelopes and handing them to the girls. They open their's and look at them for a second, before groaning and handing them shamefully to Derek.

"Is your's as terrible as mine?" Christi asks Veronica.

"I think its worse,"

"It's nearly the same. Veronica, you got by on B's and C's with a D in math and an F in science, while you, Christi, got by with the same things. You got a D in English though and an F in Spanish."

"Christi," Veronica looks at her dumbstruck, "We speak English and Spanish."

"Mom taught us Spanish back in the day." Christi tells Derek, as if he didn't already know, "You got an F in science, Ronnie, so don't be talking."

"Science is way harder. It involves scientific stuff!" Veronica scoffs.

"What about the D in math, you said you were doing fine." Derek says sternly.

"Math is just as hard! And science involves mathematic equations, so if I'm almost failing math, I'm failing science for a reason."

"Christi," Derek turns to her, "How do you fail classes that you speak!"

"For the record, English isn't even English! It's grammar and verbs and crap!"

"Well, you're both grounded."

"How long?" they ask at the same time.

"Until I hear from your teacher that you've gotten your grades up. All of them. I want them all up to a high C at least. I'll be doing weekly checkups with all your failing class teachers." Derek says.

"What are we grounded from?" Christi asks.

"You can't go out to parties until you have got your D's up. You can't have friends over or go to friend's houses until your F's are up. And since you won't be going out, you won't need your cell phones. You can't have them back until one of your grades are up." he says, taking their identical cell phones off the coffee table.

"Damn it!" Veronica yells.

"And that's another thing you're grounded from! You can't swear until you've got your grades up."

"That totally sucks." Christi scoffed, "You're grounding us from cussing?"

"Yes, every time you do, you owe a dollar to the swear jar."

"We have a swear jar now?" Veronica asks.

"I'm gonna make one! Also, you're only allowed to use your computers when it's for school. I'm gonna get Garcia to put monitors on them to block anything that doesn't have to do with school."

"How?" Christi asked.

"She has her technology."

"Using technology against technology. Very smart, Dad," Veronica laughs.

"Get studying so you can get your privileges back." Derek says. He leaves them alone in the kitchen to do their homework.

"Damn, this sucks," Christi mutters.

"That's a dollar!" Derek yells from the living room. The twins look at each other with identical expressions. They both knew they were cursing in their minds. XXX

Derek had begun to date again. He started when the girls were thirteen. The girls were angry at first, but soon found that most of the women were one night stands. They usually never saw them again. All Derek wanted was some fun and the girls were fine with that. That is as long as the women didn't stay for breakfast.

Lately though, they had been seeing the same woman around him a lot. She was dark skinned with long black hair that went to her waist. She had deep brown eyes that seemed to be filled with love for Derek. She and the girls didn't communicate much. She had only been around the house a few times, but Derek went over to her house to see her and had dates. He told the girls whenever this would happen lately since they were home all the time for punishment. She girls just groaned and nodded.

"Hey, girls," Derek said one afternoon, "Doing homework?"

"Yes, dad," Veronica said.

"It's boring, but we're doing it." Christi sighed.

"Well Anna's coming over in an hour. Be ready for her."

"Is Anna a long time thing?" Christi asked.

"I want it to be. She and I really have a connection."

"Well we don't like her," Veronica said. Derek took a water out of the fridge and took a long drink.

"I'm not the kind of father that makes sure my girls like the woman I'm dating. Unless she acts outwardly mean to you, then," he shrugs, "But she is nice to you when I'm around and I've never left her alone with you. She also said after meeting you that she likes you and says she'd like to see you again all the time."

"Dad, you're an FBI agent," Christi said, "Haven't you heard of gold diggers and studied their behavior?"

"Yes, and I know she's being for real. You either learn to like her or you're not gonna be happy and neither will Anna and I." Derek said.

"So much for the father that takes in opinions." Veronica grumbled.

"Well I hope you learn to like her. She really likes you." Derek said, taking his water and walking out. The girls soon finish their homework and go upstairs to get changed out of their school clothes. When they come back downstairs, Anna is there.

"Hi, girls," Anna smiles warmly. The thing the girls didn't like about Anna wasn't that she was dating their dad, but was that she acted way too nice toward them. She was very smiley and giggly and happy.

"Hi," they said with a slight sneer in their lips.

"I'm gonna cook for you today. Derek wanted me to show you guys how well I cook."

"And," Derek said, walking into the room, "You guys are gonna help out."

"I can't cook," Christi said, trying to bail out.

"If you follow a recipe and her instructions then you can." Derek said.

"I can't follow directions." Veronica said.

"Don't worry," Anna said, "This recipe's really easy. The only hard ones I know are for foods that only go with wine."

"I'd be happy to buy some for the four of us," Veronica said. Derek laughed sarcastically and put his arm around her shoulders and rubbed her head which bugged her. She ducked under his arm and went backwards to get away.

"It's part of your punishment to help Anna." Derek said.

"It's a punishment to help out your girlfriend?" Christi smirked.

"It sure is," Veronica muttered.

"Well it's a pleasure to have you in my kitchen." Anna said, unpacking groceries she brought with her.

"It's not your kitchen," Christi sneered. They began to make dinner. Throughout the whole night, the two were rude to Anna in order to upset her and make her leave. Anna didn't leave though. Anna had either paid no mind to their comments or didn't understand or listen. In any case, Anna remained bright and happy.

When the night ended, Anna was leaving.

"Say goodbye to Anna," Derek said. The twins waved halfheartedly and stomped upstairs to their bedrooms.

Their bedrooms were conjoined but separated. They had their own rooms. Their rooms were very big, too. However, in their large closets was a very small door in the back. The door led into the other's closet and immediately into the other's room. They would sit on the floors of their closest and talk through the door for hours. That's what they were doing at the moment.

"I don't think she understood that we don't like her." Veronica said.

"I think she understood but didn't wanna show weakness." Christi countered.

"We'll just have to keep trying then." XXX

"So how was the dinner last night?" Lucy, one of the twins' friends asked at lunch the following day.

"We hate Anna," Veronica said.

"Well," Reagan, another friend, said, "We know that."

"She's too nice,"

"She's nice," another friend, Charlotte scoffed, "So what?"

"Too nice," Veronica clarified, "And it's just an act."

"How do you know?" Reagan asked, "She could actually be nice. Is she outwardly mean to you when your dad's not around?"

"No, she's ncie to us when he's not around. But even if it's not an act, we don't want a step mom."

"Well," Lucy said mischievously, "There's a way you could get rid of her. You could get into trouble a lot and she won't want to be with bad girls. Or you could scare her away by being yourselves."

"Well thanks a lot," Christi scoffed.

"No, I mean like being yourselves around her. Like yelling a lot and fighting. She won't wanna deal with that. Just cuss a lot and be annoying and gross. You know, like slobs. Be real loud, all of that." Lucy said.

"Well, we are on punishment. We can't cuss, we have to be constantly clean and we can't fight. We currently wanna get off of punishment, so I don't think we'll be doing any of that." Veronica said.

"C'mon, Ronnie," Christi said, "Don't you wanna get rid of her?"

"Not if it mean my phone will be gone for even longer."

"Come on," Christi begged, "We could get into a fight or something!"

"What, start a fight?"

"We could get a fight started,"

"Yeah, that's gonna happen," Veronica scoffed, "In high school, the fight you want doesn't start unless you start it."

"well then we'll have to start a fight," Christi smirked.

"I'm not gonna start a fight. The girls here are vicious."

"Well, then how about you guys like, graffiti the school or something." Lucy said.

"No, we have to start off small," Christi said, "We just need to constantly be bad. Not do work, talk back to teachers. We need to disobey the dress code and be really bad."

"A fight would be really good,"

"Fine, but it should be with two of you guys. Like a fake fight," Veronica said.

"It'll be with me." Reagan offered.

"And me," Lucy chimed in.

"Okay, so, we'll split up for a while and pretend to be in a fight. Then we'll actually have a fist fight."

"Or," Lucy said, standing up, "It could be like this," she pushed Christi. Christi pushed back. Then Reagan joined in on Veronica and they got in a full on fight. They had to act angry at each other and conceal giggles.

"Okay, break it up," a teacher yelled, coming and removing Lucy's hands from Christi's hair. She then turned to Veronica, who's hands were clawing at Reagan's throat. She brought them all to her office and called their parents.

"Our dad is away on business. Here's his girlfriend, he said she's in charge when he's gone." Christi said, handing her a piece of paper. The teacher called Anna and she came to pick them up from school.

"What happened?" Anna said when she entered the office.

"Your girls got in a fight with these girls,"

"Christina, Veronica," Anna looked at them.

"I'll be giving them detention for two weeks every day after school. Also they'll be doing in-school suspension each day for one week. Their work for the day will go with them during the day and they are expected to turn homework in every day before they go to the suspension center."

"Hear that girls, you still need to do work," Anna said, "Now let's go,"

"Before you go," the teacher said, "I'm Mrs. Davidson."

"Anna Sherova," Anna shook her hand, "I'm their dad's faincee,"

The girls looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Oh, they didn't mention that,"

"I thought Derk told you girls," Anna said to their shocked expressions. They shook their heads. "Oh! I'm so sorry for ruining it."

"Well, have a good day. Tell Derek I wish you both the best."

"Thank you, let's go, girls," Anna said sternly. They all got in the car and Anna looked back at them in the back seat.

"We're sorry," they said tonelessly. Anyone with eyes could see they didn't mean it.

"You better be. I'm not gonna mention this to your dad as long as it doesn't happen again."

"Well go ahead and tell him. As long as you marry our father this is gonna be a daily thing." Christi growls.

"And we'll act as nice as we can around your father, but around you this bad side will come out of us." Veronica added.

"Well go ahead. I'll just tell him," Anna threatened.

"Snitches get stitches," Veronica said.

"You couldn't hurt me," she scoffed, "You'll warm up eventually," she smiled warmly. XXX

That night, the girls were talking at the door in their closets.

"I don't think she'll be like the TV stepparents where they are mean toward us alone and nice when Dad's around." Christi said.

"Yeah, she's just gonna be all happy and smiley to us all the time until we crack!" Veronica gasped

"She's just gonna be happy and smiley until we like her," Christi scoffed.

"And if we don't like her, we'll eventually crack!"

"Paranoid, much? Well we'll make her crack first. We'll be so bad. But we can only be bad when Dad's away so that she'll have to deal with us." Christi said.

"Okay," Veronica nodded.

"I have an idea! At your soccer game on Friday, kick the ball at her."

"Okay, my aiming skills are extraordinary," Veronica giggles, "Wait, will dad be there?"

"No, he said he's gonna be in Ohio for a week more at least." Christi said.

"Good" Veronica says, "Then it's a plan." XXX

On Friday after the game, no one spoke in the car. Anna had been very upset with Veronica for kicking the ball at her. Everyone had laughed, especially Christi. But she took it and threw the ball back. However she didn't speak to either of the girls the rest of the day. The following day, she said she was going shopping at the mall and the girls could come too, but she wouldn't be with them the whole time.

"Okay, sure," Christi said.

"We'll be ready in an hour," Veronica said as they had just woken up. After they got ready, Anna drove them silently to the mall.

"When and where should we meet?" Christi asked.

"Well I'm only here for a few things. I think you'll want to spend more time here. Just call me when you wanna be picked up since I'll most likely be gone." Anna said.

"Okay," they shrugged and split up. They each had quite a bit of money saved up. They roamed the mall for a while, shopping, and then got some food. After that, they passed Victoria's Secret. Veronica grabbed Christi's arm and stopped walking. She pointed to the dark haired woman that they could see through the window. She had in her hands bright red, skimpy, lacey underwear and a matching bra.

Christi gasped and said, "That's Anna!"

"I know," Veronica said. Anna saw them through the window and her eyes widened. Veronica and Christi walked towards her and entered the store.

"Hi, girls," Anna said.

"Got those for Dad?"

"Well," she said, looking down, "Not for him, but I'm gonna wear them to…"

"Oh my God," Veronica put her hands in her face, "Our dad has a sex life!"

"Well," Anna shrugged, her face as red as the lingerie in her hands, "I'll be seeing you," then she walked away from them. Veronica and Christi turned and walked out of the store, absolutely mortified.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek was finally home and Anna was telling him on what happened while he was gone and the girls were just looking at him giving him their most innocent looks.

"Daddy why would we do that? You know that we would never start a fight in school we let them throw the first punch then we fight back, and Clooney ate our homework that's why it hasn't been getting turned in and our laundry shrunk because she can't do it right!" Veronica said innocently.

"Yea daddy! All my stuff for dance shrunk! I had to go buy all new stuff!" Christi said crying as she was now taking drama and musical theater and could now cry at the drop of a dime.

"I'm not dumb. Your damn clothes don't shrink unless you use the crappy detergent, and we don't have that." Derek growled. Anna rolled her eyes internally at how he was avoiding the real thing.

"She bought the crappy detergent!" Veronica accused.

"Oh, yeah, just to get back at you guys," he said sarcastically.

"Okay, this isn't the point!" Anna shrieked, "Need I tell you all the things they've done all over again?"

"Dad who are you going to believe your own daughters or _her_?" Christi hisses.

"I trust Anna's word more than I trust yours right now."

Both twins growl and get up from the table without asking and run up to their rooms and slam their doors shut and lock them and pushing their bookshelves that are by their doors in front of the door so that Derek can't get in there.

Christi goes into Veronica's room through the connecting door.

"I can't believe dad! He's taking her word over ours! Who the fuck does that!" Ronnie growls.

"Our dad," Christi says. Veronica scoffs at her.

"This is ridiculous!" Veronica said.

"Tell me about it. It's stupid. I can't believe this!" Christi said as they hear Derek banging on the door.

"VERONICA THERESA CAPRICE JIMENEZ-MORGAN AND CHRISTINA THERESA-MARIE JIMENEZ-MORGAN OPEN ONE OF THESE DOORS IMMEDIATELY!" Derek hollers.

"NO!" they yell.

"OPEN IT NOW OR YOU'RE GROUNDED UNTIL COLLEGE!" Derek yells getting ready to kick one or both the doors open if he had to.

"Why, what are you gonna do!" Veronica yells.

"Just open the damn doors!"

"Fine," they say and open the door cautiously.

"All the damn way." Derek hisses.

"What?" they growl opening the door all the way.

"What, what, what do you want!" Veronica yells, "Anna is lying to you!"

"You're getting into fights at school and disobeying the rules and the teachers! You aren't going by dress code, doing your homework or anything! I called the school and they told me the exact same thing Anna said. You guys are grounded for two months with no privileges!" he yells.

"That's not fair!" Christi exclaims as he goes around Veronica's room and takes her stuff. Then they follow him into Christi's room as he takes her stuff.

"It's completely fair! You two need to learn some respect! Respect for your teachers, respect for Anna," he growls, "She'll be your stepmother soon. You either learn to like her or," he doesn't finish.

"Or what, daddy," Veronica asks.

"Or you go to boarding school!" he yells then leaves. Veronica turns to Christi.

"Christi, I'm done!" Veronica yells, "I don't wanna go to boarding school! You can keep on doing this is you want and get sent away, but we're both gonna have to like her sooner or later. I'm doing it sooner so I can get off grounding sooner! I hate this, I just want peace in my life! And that's not what you're giving me, so I'm absolutely done with you! I'm done with all of this, the trouble, everything, all of it!" Then she leaves, slamming the door on her way out of Christi's room.

"You're a wuss!" Christi yells through the joined door, "You give up too easily! You're giving up now! I hate you!"

"I hate you too!" Veronica shrieks, slamming her closet door. Then they both cry their selves to sleep. XXXX

The next morning Veronica gets up and heads downstairs where Derek and Anna were up and talking. She goes over to them and apologizes and Derek could tell that she was being completely honest with what she was saying. He tells her that when goes upstairs next he'll give her, her stuff back to her. She nods and agrees and offers to make them breakfast. Derek says as long as he can make the coffee.

She nods and she starts making breakfast.

"Derek we really should send Christi. We're never going to get any peace around here if she's always causing trouble and besides it's no place to raise a baby." She said making Veronica drop the whisk she had in her hand that she was using to beat the eggs for scrambled eggs and omelets.

"Anna, she's my daughter, I can't send her away," Derek says, "She'll come around if Veronica did."

"Okay, I sure hope so. It'd be a shame to send her away." Anna says sadly.

"Uhh dad did you not hear the last part? No place to raise a _baby_." Veronica said putting as much emphases as she could on the last word to make him get it.

"Yeah, I already know." Derek said awkwardly, "We were gonna tell you guys soon."

"A baby!" she exclaims, "Dad, you're old!"

"I'm not that old," he says.

"You're too old to have a baby."

"Okay that's enough picking on your dad!" Derek laughs.

Christi was sitting at the top of the stairs in tears crying silently.

She gets up and goes into her room and locks the door. She goes and gathers all of her stuff she would need for a few days along with all of her allowance money from since she was ten that she had saved up into the bag as well then she throws it out the window then she climbs out her window. Once she was safely on the ground she picks up her bag and starts walking. She knew one thing was for sure she wasn't going home for a few days and she would avoid Veronica at school at all costs when they weren't in classes and then she would ignore her while they were in class.

She gets to the hotel and uses her fake ID and she gets a room then she heads up to the room and goes and lies down and pulls out her old stuffed gray bunny that she's had since she was born it's also has patches from the wear and tear over the years. She hated that everything was falling apart. He had promised no one else in their lives then all of the sudden all they hear is Anna this, Anna that, Anna, Anna, Anna. She sighs and allows herself to fall asleep nuzzling the bunny who she only brought out in dire situations so it still smelt like the old apartment she and Veronica used to live in with their mom. It reminded her of her real home. The home that she dearly missed. XXXXX

Veronica heads upstairs to go and get changed out of her pajamas as she and a few friends were going out now that she wasn't grounded. She walks past Christi's room and sees the door wide open, Christi missing and her room torn apart.

Veronica goes and runs downstairs yelling.

"DAD! DAD! DAD! DAD! DAD! DAD!" she yells coming to skidding halt in the kitchen as she was wearing fuzzy socks and she bumps into the counter.

"Fuck." She growls rubbing her hip as she hit her hip hard.

"Swear jar," Derek says.

"Shut the fuck up! Christi's missing!" Veronica yells. They all head upstairs and they stare in shock at her room.

"Where could she have gone?" Anna asks.

"I don't know. She didn't leave a note. Dad I really think she thinks you're serious about sending us. We never really had a stable home growing up. We weren't in one place for too long. A few months maybe a few years but it was never for long. We were always getting kicked out and this is really scaring her. She doesn't take to change well. It scares the shit out of her." Veronica said.

"I'll call the team." Derek said.

"I'll call her friends." Anna says.

"I'll just sit here around on my ass doing nothing." Veronica sighs.

Derek and Anna go and call everyone and no one has seen her.

"There's a number in her cell that I can't get into it. She has the number locked." Anna said then adds, "It needs a password."

"Who is it?"

"Griffin Pierce." Anna said.

"Who the hell is that!" Derek asks.

The Pierce's were well known for getting rich off of the stock market. They had a ton of shares in the stock market and he had heard a lot about their son and he didn't like it.

"He's uhh…her boyfriend of the past six months." Veronica said hesitantly.

"I'll be damned if she's had a boyfriend all this time and I didn't know!" Derek exclaimed.

"You're damned, then," Veronica says then adds, "I'll be damned... who says that anymore!" XXXX

Griffin is just getting to the hotel where Christi was and he was heading up to the room she was in. He had went and paid for her room already and is now heading up to the room to get her. He knocks on the door and waits for her.

She opens the door and throws herself at him in tears. He grabs her and rubs her back.

"Come on, Ronnie texted and said they're looking for you. We need to head to my parents place in Little Creek for a while. The staff was told not to say a word of where we are." Griffin said.

She nods as they grab her stuff and head out to the town car waiting for them.

They get in and head up to Little Creek.

The get to Little Creek just as it's getting dark and they head into the spacious cabin where Griffin's parents were.

"Hi kids, how are you two doing?" his mother, Charlotte asks.

"Fine, and if you excuse me, I'm going to go and freshen up." She said with a small smile and heads up stairs and into the bathroom to get freshened up.

A few minutes later Christi comes down in her pajamas and she goes and sits next to Griffin on the couch and she explains everything to his parents and Griffin leaving out that she didn't come from money. She had yet to tell Griffin that and she didn't come from money.

"It will be fine sweetie, your dad will calm down eventually. Just give him time and until then you two can stay here as long as you need to." His father, William, said.

"Thank you both." She said smiling. XXXXX

Derek and Hotch were just arriving at the Pierce home and Derek bangs on the door.

The door opens a moment later and young woman answers the door.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Are the Pierce's home?" Hotch asks.

"No, sir, the family is away on vacation."

"Do you know where they went?" quizzes Hotch.

"I'm just the help, I have no idea on where the family goes."

"You're lying, now my sixteen year old daughter is with the son, where are they?"

"I have a liability contract, if I'm told by my employer not to say a word I am not to say a word and that what I was told to do."

Derek growls and Hotch puts a hand on his shoulder as they walk away.

"When we find her I'm gonna kill her then ship her off. I'm sick and tired of this."

"Derek did you even ask her or even both the girls how they felt about you and Anna moving so fast? You told them about Anna and now you two are getting married? Did you even ask how they felt and I mean really felt about all this? Do you think they want another mother after what they went through when they were younger and now there's a baby coming into the picture do you think she's doing this for attention and to get you to pay some decent attention to her and just not all your attention on Anna? The girls were in your life before Anna and they're your blood family before Anna. Derek she just wants some attention. Did you just assume she was trying to get rid of Anna? Maybe at first it was but what about now? What do you think?"

Just then one of Christi's "friend's" approaches them.

"Agent's Morgan and Hotchner I know where Christi is and the Pierce's aren't on vacation. They're up in Little Creek at their cabin up there. I can take you guys to there." Angelica said.

"Aren't you one of Christi's friends? Why would you betray her trust like that?"

"Because Griffin needs a girl who comes from money and not some common girl like her." Angelica said.

"I'm gonna ignore that comment," Derek growls, "Show us the damn cabin."

"Well it's true and fine." She said.

She tells them where to go and when they get up to Little Creek they go right by Dave's cabin and Hotch frowns.

"There's more cabins up here?"

"Only for the fifthly rich like myself and Griffin." She said smugly.

When they got there, there were no cars in the drive way and all the lights were off.

"His parents are heading to Paris it's just him and Christi inside. Griffin had picked her up at a hotel she was hiding out at for a few hours and they got here just as it was getting dark. He even got her put on his family's cell phone plan. The hide a key is under the rock to the right side of the door go up the stairs and his bedroom is the third door on the right." Angelica said.

"What, do you stalk them?" Derek exclaims. Angelica looks down, not answering.

"Not exactly," she mutters. Derek scoffs in disgust and continues with his mission.

Derek heads inside and up to the bedroom and tries the door but finds it locked.

"CHRISTINA THERESA-MARIE JIMENEZ-MORGAN GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Derek hollers banging on the door.

The door opens behind him and she says, "What do you want? Just leave me alone. You have Anna, the baby and Veronica. All of you can be a happy family together since you're going to ship me off anyway. I'll be fine with Griffin." She said leaning against the door frame as Griffin opens his bedroom door half asleep.

"You're coming home."

"I am home, which is where Griffin is." She said.

Derek growls and he picks her up and puts her over his shoulder and carries her out of the massive and spacious cabin.

"PUT ME DOWN! LET ME GO! PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!" she scream kicking and screaming.

All of the sudden out of the shadows two figures come out.

"Sir, put the girl down. She clearly doesn't want to go with you." One of the figures said.

"Who the hell are you? And she's my daughter and I am taking her home."

"We work for the Pierce's as security and she's fighting against you which means she doesn't want to go with you." The same figure said.

"Fuck, these guys are rich!" Derek exclaims, setting her down, "This isn't over!" he says and leaves.

She runs back into the house and right over to Griffin in tears.

"It's okay sweetheart, I got you." He said rubbing her back and kissing her forehead.

"Griffin, I want you to take it now, tonight, please." She said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes! Veronica's already done it, it's my turn now!" she sobs.

Griffin nods and kisses her softly as he slips his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him as she wraps her arms around his neck. He holds her close to him and gently guides her back to the bed after kicking the door shut and locking the door. XXXXX

Arriving home at nearly 3am Derek walks inside and kicks off his shoes and throws his jacket on the floor and heads upstairs. He goes to check on Veronica and finds her in Christi room curled up on Christi's bed clutching the comforter to her chest with tear streaks on her face.

Derek sighs and he goes and pushes some hair behind her ear and kisses the side of her head then he goes and grabs her comforter and throws it over her and the he heads into his and Anna's room. He walks into the bathroom and splashes water on his face then he starts getting ready for bed. He pulls his shirt over his head then he winces as he does that and he looks at the back of his right shoulder and sees a bite mark.

"Damn." He sighs then he washes it out with some warm water and then he goes and pulls on a clean wife beater and a pair of pajama pants and ties the string then he climbs into bed. He gets comfortable and starts to nod off when Anna slips her arm around his waist and kisses his cheek.

"everything okay?" she asks.

"No, Christi's not coming home. She hates me. Veronica's falling apart without her twin."

"I'm so sorry; I don't know what to do. I don't want the baby to grow up without two big sisters."

"I don't know what to do either," he sighs, "Should be just let her cool off?"

"I want her to come home. While you were away I began seeing them like daughters even if they hated me."

"I want her to come home too, but it's the best thing." he said. Then Veronica came into the room.

"Dad, I'm going for a walk," she says.

"No you're not. It's dark out." he says.

"I need to clear my head," she says, "I'll be careful, I promise."

"Mmm... Bring your phone. And reach into the top drawer over there and bring the pepper spray."

"Okay, I'll see you later." she says, grabbing the spray and leaving.

Derek sighs and holds Anna close and sighs.

"Derek just give her time, that's all she needs." Anna said lying her hand on his chest.

"I hope so." Derek sighs as he finally falls asleep. XXXX

Christi was curled into Griffin's side with her head on his chest and she was crying softly. Everything from the last few days had finally caught up with her and she just couldn't help but cry.

Griffin held her close rubbing her back.

"It's going to be fine babe. Things are going to be okay."

"I hope so." She whimpers.

"It's going to be. You both need to cool down before you head back home. You need to go home and work things out with your dad and sister."

"I know. I just want to have some more time with my dad and he broke his promise when he said that there would be no one else coming into our lives and now she comes in and she's all he cares about and now all its gonna be is baby this, baby that, baby, baby, baby! I can't stand this. He didn't even bother to ask how we felt about it and now Veronica is turning on me. Nobody in that house seems to give a shit!" she says as her tears get thicker and faster.

He just holds her closer rubbing her back. He wished there was something he could do for her without making it worse but all he could do was just hold her close and make sure she was taken care of and she was okay. He also knew that things had to blow over with her dad and sister before things would even get close to being any better.


	6. Chapter 6

here's an uber long chapter for you all written by Ronnie T.C.  


* * *

Over the speakers, they heard the announcement that changed their lives.

"_Classes, students, teachers, we'll be having a school wide locker check. We're just making sure you aren't doing anything bad inside your lockers. The FBI suggested we do one of these monthly at the most to be sure, none of you are being disobedient. It's all for safety and legal purposes, and it's a priority. Thank you for cooperation." _the principal said over the speaker system. All the students were somewhat confused at his words.

"So, a random locker search?" one of Veronica's friends asked her. Veronica shrugged and tapped her pencil, worried.

"What's wrong?" another friend asked, "Got anything bad in there?" she teased. Veronica just shoots her a dirty look and continues to tap her pencil.

Once the class ended, they all had to wait in front of their lockers for an hour so the authorities could come to every locker. There were teachers all around each hallway around the lockers so no one could get out hiding something. They were watching all the students like hawks to make sure everything stayed where it was.

Veronica and Christi's lockers were right next to each other. They hated having to wait together. Christi was mad at Veronica for bailing on their plans while Veronica was mad at Christi for being hard headed. Veronica had found that being nice to their parents was a good thing, and spending time with the both of them was nice. They all wanted Christi back at the house.

They were both sitting on the floor, ignoring each other. Veronica was talking with some of her other friends while Christi was talking with a close friend on the other side of her.

"TC," one guy said, using her nickname they gave her, "You look nervous,"

"Ya'll look nervous too," she said.

"How many of us got the shit in our lockers," a girl giggled. Most of them raised their hands, "Oh, TC, we know you got em too!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said flipping them off.

"You know, your sticker book," another guy laughed.

"Oh, how do they know I'm not a collector?" she asked.

"Who collects blotters?" the girl asked. Veronica put her finger to her lips and smirked. Christi was silently overhearing this conversation.

"This is ridiculous," her friend, Amy, said, "Why not just call the bad kids and search their lockers for drugs and crap?"

"How do they know the good kids aren't bad?" Christi asks.

"They can tell. If the students can tell, the teachers sure as hell should be able to." Amy sighed.

"Teachers are blind to what's right there. Don't forget that," Christi said as the authorities came. It was a small hallway, more like a room actually. There was a door at each end with no doors on the walls, only lockers. There were about fifteen lockers on each side. The way they had been sitting and waiting it was like they were quarantined.

The authorities checked one side at a time. They went to the first locker and asked the student's name. Once told, they went through a list and found their name and locker number, then opened the locker. They went through everything in the locker, asking the student what the thing they held in their hands was. Then they went through the thing. If it was a book, they flipped through the pages. If it was closed, they opened it. If it was paper, they read what was on it. Then they moved on.

They checked the side opposite of Christi and Veronica first. When they got to Veronica's friends, the bad kids, they had to write down numerous drugs. LSD, marijuana, Ecstasy and inhalants were in their lockers. The authorities wrote what they had down and filled out a form, made the student sign the form and then moved on. They got to Veronica before Christi. Both were nervous.

"Full name," they asked Veronica.

"Veronica Theresa Caprice Jimenez-Morgan," she said, board. They strolled down to her name and opened her locker. They took out three books.

"What are these?" they asked.

"History, English, math," she said. They set them down and took out a binder and a few notebooks. They flipped through those and, finding nothing bad, set them down as well. Then they took a few pictures off the locker door. There was fabric covering the entire door. There were pictures taped on.

Christi and Veronica had decorated their lockers together at the beginning of the year. In one of their classes together, a cool teacher let them have the whole period on the first day to decorate their lockers. Christi had put up psychedelic neon green and pink fabric on the door while Veronica had put up red, yellow and green fabric, Rastafarian. She had grown out of colors in the years and got more into peaceful 'hippie' stuff as Derek and Christi called it. They put up a small cork and dry erase board on the back wall and moved the shelves more to the bottom with a cubby-like space in between that and the bottom for smaller stuff. They're lockers were physically the same but different colors and stuff. They had put up pictures of themselves together and with Derek, the team (who they had become very close with) and friends.

"What's this?" the authorities asked of a basket they took off of the locker door containing school supplies such as pencils, pens, scissors and the like.

"What does it look like?" Veronica asked.

"Don't be snippy with us." another man snapped.

"Well, it's obviously just something incredibly dangerous." Veronica said sarcastically. The man nodded and put the basket down, then took out a small bag.

"What's this?"

"Tampons," she said. He took a look and pulled out another bag. "Makeup," he searched through it before putting it down as well. Then he took out another basket that was underneath the slits inside the door. "That's my mailbox," she said, smiling. He placed it down and then took the remaining things off the inside of the door: magnets, a mirror, and other stuff including the fabric. Veronica sighed; annoyed that she'd have to replace it all over again.

The authorities took out all the other school supplies in her locker. Then they took out a book. It was the same color as her door fabric, red, yellow and green. It was worn down with faded parts and the front cover was a little ripped.

"What's this?"

"My sticker book," she said innocently.

"What do you do with these… Stickers," he said flipping through it. Inside were squares that could be torn off, blotters.

"Uhh,"

"LSD?" he asked, scanning a device over it. He nodded to the man behind him, who took it and put it in the drug pile. Then he reached in and took out a jar. He opened it, seeing colored pills with shapes and pictures carved into them. "Ecstasy," he states. The pours them out into the bag of drugs, and then puts the bottle in there. He writes down what she had and fills out a form, which he then gives to her. She sighs and reluctantly signs it. Then he moves on to Christi, who is staring shocked at her shameful sister.

"Name," the authorities say.

"Christina Theresa Marie Jimenez-Morgan." she says. They open her locker and go through nearly the same things Veronica's locker had. The same supplies, text books, notebooks and stuff. Once he removed everything, he reached in back and took out a bag. He reached in and took out three home pregnancy tests. Veronica gasped and so did Amy.

"Are you pregnant?" the authority asked.

"It's just in case," Christi said nervously.

"I'll have to tell your parents about this," he said, filling a form out and making her sign it.

"I don't live with them anymore." she said.

"Nevertheless, we'll still call them." he said. She groaned and looked at Veronica, who had the same expression. The authority went to the front of the hallway.

"Those of you who had illegal substances, we'll be contacting your parents. This will be a formal caution for all of you. It's going to be held on your record for five years. If you offend again, there will be a police charge and this will be used against you. You won't have a probation officer or anything, but you all are people we will keep a shaper eye on. There will be no court, no probation, no parole and no community service, nothing like that. We're confiscating the substances and this situation will merely be held against you if you do it again, in which there will be worse consequences. That's all," he said then left. XXX

Veronica and Christi met each other outside after school. They were afraid to go home and they both knew it without words. They knew Derek had been called after the authorities left. He would be more than angry. And they didn't know what would happen, what with Anna and the baby.

The sat down on the steps next to each other. They didn't speak, only waited for Derek to get here to pick them up. Soon he pulled up. He looked at them angry and told them to get in. They got in and they drove a silent drive back to the house. He left the car first, slamming the door of the car. They got out and went inside. They tried going upstairs to their rooms, but Derek stopped them.

"Couch," he demanded. They sat on the couch and looked at him. "There were drugs in your locker?" he asked Veronica.

"Yeah," she said.

"What the hell were you doing with LSD and ecstasy!" he shouted.

"I, uhh," she muttered, "My friends and I partied with them one weekend and then they were in my bag Monday morning. I just put them in my locker for the time being. I just never took them out." she said.

"You were partying with drugs!" he yelled.

"Uhh, Yeah," she muttered, "I do some things you don't know about. Some things you will never know about."

"Damn it, there were drugs in your locker! Illegal drugs, at that!"

"Yeah, most drugs are illegal," she muttered, "Look; I haven't done drugs since that night. You can test me if you want! I would take a drug test to prove it to you! I swear!"

"I believe you, but this won't go without punishment. Grounded, no privileges, and I'll have extra work for you to do around the house." Derek said.

"But," she started but he cut her off.

"No buts! Now, you," he turned to Christi, "Are you pregnant?"

"No, it's just in case Griffin gets me pregnant." she says.

"You're sexually active! I knew Veronica was, but I wasn't even aware you weren't a virgin anymore!" he yelled.

"It was a recent change. Right after I moved out, actually." she muttered.

"Are you gonna move back in?" he asks.

"No," she says, "I want to stay with Griffin."

"Well then leave," he says, "I can't stand to look at either of you right now. Veronica, go to your room."

"Okay, she says and they both leave. Christi calls Griffin and tells her she's going to the park to watch his football practice. Once it's done, they go back to his house. She tells his parents everything they happened.

"I'm glad you want to be sure if you think you are." his mother praises, "Make sure whenever you two are intimate, you use protection."

"That's right, no glove, no love," his father says, "Griffin, you know ever since you told me you and Christina were sexually active, I've been supplying you with condoms."

"I know, and we've been using them." Griffin said.

"And it's just to make sure if I ever think I am," Christi smiled.

Meanwhile, Derek was shouting at Veronica.

"And I would like it so much better if you were just out of here all together!" he yelled before he knew what he was saying.

"Derek," Anna scolded.

"You want me out?" Veronica said tearfully, "You do, huh? Well then let me fulfill this wish of yours and leave!" she shouted and ran upstairs. Derek ran after her to see her packing a bag of her stuff.

"Where the hell will you go?"

"I don't know, but I'm just gonna get the hell away from here!" she yelled, "If you don't want me so much, I'll leave! I've been like, storing in my emotions about all this! Yes, I'm happy for you and Anna that you're getting married and having a baby, but it's too much to handle without Christi! I can't stand it!"

She finishes packing with Derek trying to stop her the whole time. She grabs her coat, her phone and anything else she didn't pack and leaves in a hurry. She runs to the park with her bag on her back. She sits on a bench and cries, not knowing where to go. Then she thinks of Christi and brightens up.

"I'll go to Griffin's," she mutters. She gets up and runs to Griffin's family's house. She knocks on the door and Christi answers.

"Veronica! What happened?" Christi gasped, ushering her in.

"Dad, he was just horrible!" Veronica said.

"Did he hurt you?" Christi asks furiously. Veronica shakes her head and tells the family what happened. Christi calms down slightly and says, "Can she stay here for a while?"

"No, I don't wanna impose," Veronica disagrees.

"Nonsense!" Griffin's mother says, "Stay here as long as you like. Family of Christi's is family of ours."

"Thank you so much," Veronica says.

"You look famished," Griffin's father says and turns to Griffin's sister, "Get Veronica something to eat, Grant,"

"Okay," she says, coming back with some leftovers from the fridge.

"Thank you," Veronica says, "I ran all the way here."

"You ran eighteen miles here?" Christi says, shocked.

"Soccer back in the day was a good idea." Veronica laughs weakly. Christi smiles and after Veronica finishes dinner, Griffin's mother shows her where she'll be sleeping. It was a big, white room upstairs with its own bathroom, walk in closet and even a wide window facing the beautiful backyard.

"Thank you," Veronica says gratefully.

"Of course, we love children. However, I became infertile after we had Giovanni." she says. Giovanni was Griffin's other little sister. There were only three children, first Griffin, who was seventeen, and then Grant, who was three years younger than Griffin, fourteen, and then Giovanni, who was thirteen.

"Well I'm very grateful… What can I call you?"

"Charlotte is just fine," she smiled, "And you can call my husband William."

"Okay," she said.

"Remember, this room and the bathroom is all yours. We have rules but I'm sure Christina will go over them with you. You may do what you want with this room. You can paint it if you want, buy decorations and the like for it. We'll pay for all of it. We want people to fill up these rooms and make them wilder. We've got a whole fund for decoration and the like. Ahh, we'll go over the bedroom things tomorrow. And don't mind me saying, but I'd like to buy you some new clothes."

"Uhh, I can't let you do that. I wouldn't think you could afford a whole new wardroom, Charlotte," Veronica declined.

"I insist," Charlotte said, "we're rich enough, dear, I bought one for Christi when she first came, too. Her being Griffin's girlfriend makes no difference. I've always wanted girls, but couldn't. I want to spoil you, dear. Charlotte smiled and left the room. Veronica knew it might have been wrong to receive presents from her, seeing as Charlotte was thinking of the twins as daughters, but Christi did. Why not?

Veronica placed her clothes in the closet and got herself settled. Then she went back downstairs. The Griffin and Christi were watching a movie in the living room. Christi looked over and smiled, then motioned her over.

"So, did Charlotte inform you of everything?" she asked.

"She told me to ask you the rules."

"Okay, well we have to be home by eleven, ten on school nights. We have to tell them where we're going if we go out and we must give half hourly check-ins with them. We have a chore chart, which you will be added to. We have to keep relatively clean. A cleaner comes every day, but Charlotte likes the house being clean for her anyway. So keep your room clean with the floor clear. The cleaning lady does our laundry when she comes, so don't worry about that. If there are specific instructions for a piece of clothing, leave them for her. Dinner is at five o'clock sharp every day. Breakfast is at seven, and on the weekends, lunch is at twelve if we're at the house. The family has a lot of family time. She'll inform you and all of us when we have any. We must have our homework done before dinner and before we go anywhere. She's a strict mother, but really loving. She'll buy you whatever you want, and so will William. I don't take advantage of that though. You shouldn't either, they're such nice people." Christi smiled warmly.

"The thought hadn't crossed my mind. Anything else?"

"Oh, there's a lot of guest dinners and whatnot. She likes us to be cleaned up when we have guests over. Did she offer the bedroom thing and the new wardrobe for you yet?" Christi asked her. Veronica nodded.

"Did she do that for you?"

"Yes, and she nearly made me go shopping and stuff. I loved it though. I share a bedroom with Griffin and we made it just what we wanted. She'll insist with you. Just go along with it and do extra chores as a subtle way to repay her. It's really nice here in the rich land. It's been great since I got here. New clothes, new hairstyle, if you hadn't noticed," Christi pointed to her hair, which was a little shorter, "New bedroom. You'll love it,"

"I'm sure I will. It's nice to be so loved,"

"Right? At first I wasn't used to it, cause, you know," Christi emphasized on how they don't come from money.

"What do you mean?" Griffin asked, overhearing this.

"Well," Christi said, squirming.

"Have you not told him we don't…" Veronica trailed off.

"Griffin, we don't really come from money. We're not used to all this," Christi said.

"Oh, well okay," he said.

"You accept that?" Christi asked as the rest of the family came in.

"Accept what?" Charlotte asked.

"They don't come from money," Griffin said like it was no big deal.

"Oh, okay," Charlotte said.

"Wait, none of you care?" Christi asked.

"Of course we don't," William said, "It's no big deal,"

"We don't care," Charlotte said, "Besides, it's not like we're asking for rent."

The family sat down for dinner soon and Christi smiled.

"Griffin," she said, "Umm, you know those pregnancy tests?"

"Yeah," he said.

"We might need one,"

"You might be pregnant?" he asked, a smile on his face, as well as the rest of the family's.

"I might be, I'm only about thirty percent sure at the moment." she said.

"Well that's great! I've always wanted to be a dad!"

"So young?"

"We may be young, but we have plenty of family to help us with the baby and with school." he said.

"We'd be happy to help, that is, if you are," Charlotte said.

"Oh, gosh!" Veronica exclaimed, "Chris, you might be pregnant!"

"I know, isn't it great!"

"Of course, I'd be just as happy as everyone else to help you out whenever."

"Son, we are a little disappointed that you sometimes didn't use a condom or that you got a girl pregnant, but we're also very happy to help as well." William said.

"Well I only might be pregnant," Christi said, "Maybe,"

"Well we'll have to check then." Charlotte said. They agreed to get a test that weekend and check for sure. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Is that Jimmy, Rita and Danny?" Griffin asked.

"It should be," Charlotte said, standing up to answer the door. A few seconds later, three people came in with suitcases. There was a tall man with black hair and dark skin, much like all of the Pierces were. His wife was small and dark skinned while the other one, probably their son, was taller that her but shorter than the father.

"Hey, Jimmy," Griffin and Christi waved to the teenager. The four sixteen year olds went into another room as dinner was finished.

"Hey, who's this?" Jimmy asked of Veronica.

"My twin, she's staying with us for a while." Christi said.

"Is she up for grabs?"

"Excuse me," Veronica said, offended.

"She's not your type, Jimmy," Christi said, "She's not a virgin,"

"Thanks a whole fucking load," Veronica said sarcastically.

"Hey, I was watching you during dinner." Jimmy said.

"Oh, that make me feel a lot better." Veronica rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Jim, lay off. She just got here." Christi said.

"So did I!"

"Well she's moving in!"

"So am I!"

"Christi, Jimmy's moving in," Griffin said.

"Now you tell me?" she scoffed.

"Hey, go on a date with me tomorrow night." Jimmy said to Veronica.

"Ooh, demanding, like I totally dig that." Veronica scoffed, "Okay, where are we going?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Jimmy flirts. Veronica glares at him, smirking.

"Don't kill him halfway through the night," Christi smiles. Jimmy looks at her, terrified.

"She's kidding," Veronica says, rolling her eyes. Then Rita pulls Christi aside.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Rita asked. Christi nods and they go into another room. "Charlotte told me your situation and wants me to make sure."

"Okay," Christi said. Rita checks Christi over and then tells her to take a pregnancy test that was in her bag.

"These are like, hospital home pregnancy tests. Only my hospital back in California made them and they are very accurate." Rita says. Christi comes out of the bathroom five minutes later with the test in her hand,

"What should happen if I am?"

"This end tip here should turn completely red. If you aren't, it turns blue." A few minutes later, the tip turned red.

"I'm pregnant!" Christi exclaims quietly.

"Are you gonna tell Griffin now?"

"No, I'm gonna have him sweat it."

"I won't tell anyone," Rita places up her right hand, "Doctor's honor,"

"Okay, thanks." Christi goes back to the living room and Griffin asks what happened. "She just wanted to ask me something."

"Tell me," Veronica said. Christi quickly tells her in Spanish with the boys looking a bit angry that they didn't understand. "Oh, Chris, I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, now let's go talk about it," Christi said. They started planning the nursery and the baby names and everything. It was like Veronica was the father rather than Griffin.

"If it's a boy you should do like the jungle and if it's a girl, you should do like, a field of flowers or a forest fantasy land with fairies and stuff. Definitely enforce nature into their lives. If you don't wanna find out you should let me paint the ocean in the nursery, I'm so good at that!" Veronica said.

"That's a good idea. What about names, I like Brianna, Arianna and Mackenzie for a girl and for a boy I like Wyatt, Ethan and Logan for a boy." Christi said.

"Those are cute, now what about godparents?" she asked, pointing to herself.

"You're already the aunt, you can't be a godparent too." Christi laughed, "I think I'll pick Amy for the godmother if it's okay with Griffin. And one of his friends for the godfather, or whoever he wants."

"What about how you're even gonna tell Griffin?" Veronica asked.

"Well, he knows that I think I'm pregnant but it's not for sure, or so he thinks. I think I'll start with rubbing my belly a lot and being sick in a morning since that's been going on anyway. I'll eat a lot since I've already been having a big appetite. I'll give subtle hints, you know. Just watch, it'll dawn on him soon."

"This is gonna be good," Veronica laughed, "So you'll let me paint the nursery?"

"Yeah, I've seen your art before, it's great. You should definitely do the ocean scene." Christi said.

"Oh, great! Thanks so much, this is gonna be so much fun!" Veronica laughed. They go back out to where the guys were. They sit down and Christi begins to rub her stomach. She leans on Griffin and sighs.

"I'm feeling a little sick,"

"Maybe you had too much to eat," Griffin said.

"Ah, she hardly touched her food," Veronica said.

"Maybe it was the really big lunch of exotic foods she had at lunch. You've been having weird cravings lately." Griffin said, turning to Christi.

"Ahh, I don't think it's either of those things," Christi said.

"Do you want some medicine?" Griffin asked.

"No," she says, rubbing her stomach more, "But I could go for some food," she said, standing up. Veronica laughed and everyone went to the kitchen, where the adults and other children were.

"So, Veronica, tomorrow I wanna go over your new room." Charlotte said.

"Okay," Veronica smiled.

"Hey, Charlotte," Christi says, eating some chips, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Charlotte says as they go into another room.

"I'm pregnant," Christi says.

"That's great! Rita said she tested you but she was interrupted before she could get to tell me the results."

"Yeah, so I told Veronica but I haven't old Griffin. Could you keep it a secret from him please?" Christi asks.

"Of course, dear," Charlottes says.

"And you can tell William tonight when we all go to bed."

"Okay, and congratulations."

"Thank you," she says as they go back into the kitchen. Then Giovanni comes over.

"What were you guys talking about?" he asks.

"Grown up stuff," Charlotte says.

"I'm thirteen," he said, "And she's only three years older."

"Well nonetheless, she's more grown up than you right now. Now you back to Grant." Charlotte chuckled.

"Okay," Giovanni muttered. Charlotte looked over the busy kitchen. People talking and laughing. All her children were getting to be so grown up, and that was brining more grown up people into the house. Soon, though, there would be another baby. Just one more person in the house of plenty.


	7. Chapter 7

A few months have passed and Christi is now three months along and has a small bump forming. Griffin figured it out after about a month and he was over joyed. He loves lying next to her and rubbing her belly at night and talking to her bump. He's really excited about becoming a parent. At the moment they were walking into their Career Choices class. It was career day that day and there were a bunch of parents coming in that day to talk to the class. Walking into the class hand in hand Christi and Griffin along with Veronica and Jimmy who had started dating a few weeks after Christi found out she was pregnant. They walk inside and see Derek and Hotch there. Christi pales and pulls her sweatshirt around herself more to hide her forming baby bump from Derek. She didn't need him going absolutely batshit there in front of the entire class.

The four teens head to the back of the class and take seats there and quietly talk and Griffin every once in a while rubs her stomach making her giggle and Derek frowning trying to profile the interactions.

The bell rings and the presentations start and Derek is attempting to profile them still. When it comes to his and Hotch's turn they show a few photos from old cases and Christi pales and her teachers looks at her.

"Go Christi." She said.

Christi nods and gets up and runs out of the room and down to the hall and into the bathroom to be sick as the photos made her stomach turn and made her lunch come right back up as they just came from lunch. Veronica comes in a moment later and she goes and holds her hair back for Christi.

They go back to the room a few minutes later just as Hotch and Derek are finishing up and Derek has this look on that could kill if looks could kill and Christi would be dead on the floor if the look could kill.

Christi and Veronica head back to their seats and Griffin scribbles a quick note and slides it over to Christi who just nods.

After the class ends and everyone starts leaving Derek steps in front of Christi.

"Stop right there young lady. I need a word with you."

"If this is about my personal life, butt out. I don't live you so you don't need to know what goes on in my personal life. Now if you excuse me I need to get to chorus."

Derek also stops Veronica but she doesn't talk to him either. Both girls just stand there staring at him with their arms across their chests. Griffin was trying to get back into the room but Hotch was refusing to let him there. Derek starts demanding answers out of the girls and Jimmy come out of the supply closet getting something down for their teacher and he sees Derek harassing the girls. He grabs his backpack and he goes over to the girls and steps in.

"Look man back off. They don't want to talk you so back off. You can't hold them here unless you're arresting them which you're not so you are technically kidnapping them. Man for an FBI agent who's an ex cop you sure fuckin' stupid man." Jimmy said stepping in front of t he girls protecting them.

Derek looks at him dumbstruck as Christi walks away. Jimmy puts his arm around Veronica's waist, pulling her close and kissing her passionately. They turn, eyeing him and walk away.

"Are you okay?" Griffin asks as she gets over to him.

"Yea I'm fine." She said as he walks her to class then Griffin goes to his AP Calculus class. XXXXX

Arriving home that night the four teenagers find Derek there.

"Oh my fucking God! You can't leave me alone! What part of stay the fuck out of my life don't you understand!" she says nearly yells in tears.

"I'm father and you give me the time of day."

"Fuck you." She growls pushing past him but he grabs her arm stopping her.

"LET ME GO!" she yells trying to pull her arm free but couldn't.

"Not until you tell me what the hell was going with you and this punk in your Career Choices class." He growls.

"That's a right for you to know and you don't have that right ever since you started acting like a mother fucker asshole to me and Veronica. You never even bothered to ask Veronica and I how we felt about Anna coming into picture permanently. You just fucking assumed that we were fine with it when we're not! You _promised_ us it would just be the _three_ of us! Then you want to ship us off so that you can just fucking replace us now let me go!" she yells trying to push him off of her in tears.

"You know a lot of women and men with kids get new partners without asking their kids' permission! The kids don't complain! You're the only kid in real life I've ever seen with this problem! In other situations the kids benefit from the step parent, they like them! You just can't adapt to change, though, right!" he yells.

"NO I CAN'T! MOM HAD A TON OF FUCKING JACKASSES WHO SHE TRIED TO MARRY BUT ALL THEY DID WAS BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA US! I HATE THIS! I HATE YOU! NOW LEAVE US ALONE! GO BE WITH ANNA AND THE REPLACEMENT CHILD AND JUST LEAVE US ALONE!" she yells in tears as Charlotte and William along with Rita and Danny come running out to see what the problem was.

"Agent Morgan let her go. She doesn't need this stress you're putting on her it's not good for her or her unborn child now take your hands off of her before we call the police." William hisses. He saw Christi and Veronica as the daughters he and Charlotte could never have.

Derek growls and lets her go and he storms off and gets onto his bike and gets out of there. Christi just sits on the ground pulling her knees up to her chest in tears as she wraps her arms around her waist.

Griffin growls at the direction Derek just left in then he goes over to Christi and sits next to her and holds her close.

"He's gone sweetheart, you need to calm down now it's not good for you or the baby." He said.

She nods and leans into him really dizzy.

"Griffin get her inside. I want to check her over." Rita said.

"Sure thing Aunt Rita." He said picking Christi up and carrying her inside and right upstairs to their bedroom. XXXXX

Derek gets home and he's fuming. He walks inside and slams the door shut and goes upstairs to change into work out outfit and grabs his iPod but before he could walk out of the room Anna, who was on bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy for the fear of preeclampsia so her doctor put her on bed rest at five months and she was now seven months.

"Derek, what's the matter? What happened?" she asks shifting to sit up rubbing her stomach.

Derek tells her everything and she just looks at him.

"DEREK ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! SHE'S HORMONAL ENOUGH AS IT IS NOW THAT SHE'S PREGNANT SHE'S THEE TIMES AS THAT! AND YOU KNOW THEIR FAMILY HISTORY YET YOU GO AND DO THAT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU'RE OUT ON THE FUCKING COUCH!" she yells throwing a magazine at Derek's head.

Derek dodges it and he picks it up and he goes and sits next to her on the bed.

"Anna, she's acting like a five year old throwing a tantrum since she's not getting what she wants. She needs to learn that I'm her father and she needs to respect me and that I don't need her approval for anything I do in my life."

"I don't care Derek. That was stupid and idiotic!" she said.

Derek sighs and gets up and heads down to the garage to work off all his anger.

Anna sighs and grabs her cell and texts Christi hoping to get a response.

She tells her that she hopes that she would be there when the baby was born even though they don't have a good relationship and that she's upset with Derek. She just wants the baby to know his or her older sisters. She hopes to gain a relationship with her and for them to be a family again with her and Veronica.

She gets a response a little while later telling her they would have to think about it but would like to do lunch one day to work things out and to start over and work things out.

"What's going on, Christi?" Veronica asks, walking into the room where Christi was texting Anna.

"Anna wants a relationship with us and I said we'd meet her for lunch."

"Okay, not that I not totally cool with this, because I totally am, but you could at least clue me in before you agree to stuff for the both of us. I am older, after all." Veronica teases.

"I was this just kinda happened quickly. She put dad in the dog house until further notice which is funny as hell." She said as Griffin came in carrying some Chinese food that Christi was craving.

"Here you go babe."

She giggles and smiles, "Thanks babe."

"No problem." He said.

"Yea, Ronnie and I are making lunch plans with Anna. We're going to attempt a relationship with her. So we're gonna meet up with her."

"That's good so you'll at least get to know you're younger sibling." He said sitting at the foot of the bed and started rubbing her feet.

Christi smiles and leans back eating her Sweet and Sour Chicken with white rice that she wanted. She couldn't have been happier. Griffin was amazing and did stuff for her without her asking. She loved that about him and she was really happy with him. XXXXX

The next day the twins and Anna were meeting up at a local restaurant and were having lunch outside and they were all laughing and talking and enjoying themselves.

"We're really sorry for all the shit we pulled Anna. We're just not used to having someone in our lives who actually gives a shit about us. Our mom really didn't care and all the guys she brought home beat the shit outta us so we were just trying to prevent that. But our dad is just being a total shmuck and is always yelling at us. We needed out of the house and besides the stress isn't for Christi right now so he would have probably stressed her so much she would have miscarried." Veronica says.

"I understand that completely. I know how you two feel. I went through the same except it was my dad when I was ten. You're dad is still new to being a parent he's only known you for six years and is still trying to get the hang of being a parent. But I'm pretty sure he'll settle down sooner or later."

"We hope so too." Veronica said.

Just then all the BAU SUV's go speeding by with all the lights on.

"What the hell?" the twins say in unison.

"Must be a real important case," Anna says. They nod and go back to the conversation, still confused." So, Veronica, how are you?"

"I'm, uhh, I'm doing good," Veronica smiles.

"How's Jimmy doing?" she asked.

"Me and him... We're getting some hard times from kids at school." Veronica hesitated.

"Why, what's going on?"

"Well, Jimmy and his family came here from the Middle East where his mom was doing medic work. Everyone's thinking he's Muslim and I'm a Rasta, and they're doing religious bashing at our Catholic school. They're saying we're gonna have little... Musli-Farian babies..." she coughed, trailing off.

"Well no wonder they think you're Rasta, you pretty much flaunt their religion around."

"I'm not a Rastafarian, I just like their beliefs." Veronica scoffed, "The point is, this country is supposed to have freedom of religion and we can't have that if they bash people for what they think they know. It's like homosexual bashing, but religious. Think of how the religious gay people feel. I can't begin to imagine."

"You should preach," Christi said sarcastically.

"Well maybe I will!" she says laughing.

All three of them start laughing and giggling.

"I'm really happy you girls agreed to come and have lunch with me. I really want this baby to know you girls and of course their aunt or uncle."

"Yea us to. I guess we just got so single minded and wanting our dad to ourselves we didn't even bother to try and do something like this." Christi said.

After they finish lunch they all go and get some ice cream and as they're eating it Christi's cell rings and she sees that it's William.

"Hey what's up?"

"_Griffin's been arrested by the people your dad works with! They think he's their unsub!"_ William said.

"Okay, I'm gonna go down there and try to see what the hell is going on and what the flying monkey's has gotten into them." She said.

That was one thing Charlotte and William wouldn't stand for was fowl language in their presence so the girls found creative ways to replace whatever curs they were going to use with something else.

"_Alright thanks Christi."_

"No problem. I'll you back as soon as I know something." She said as they hung up.

"What's going on?" Anna asks.

"Dad's a dead man and the team is no longer family." She growls.

"Christi what the hell is going on?" Veronica asks.

"The team arrested Griffin! Apparently he's their most recent unsub and if I know Hotch well enough he's gonna let dad talk to him alone and dad is gonna kill him." She says as they get up and head to their cars and head over to the headquarters.

When they get there they get visitors passes and head up. When they get there JJ, Emily and Reid all see them and a really pissed off Christi.

"Uhh oh. We're about to face the wrath of a pissed of hormonal and pregnant sixteen year old and Derek maybe in big shit where he's not even allowed in the house by the way of how pissed off Anna looks." Reid said getting ready to bolt.

"Well yea, Mr. Pierce must have called Christi because they are dating and he is the father of her child so that would be what he would do." Emily said as they walked in.

"Okay one of you has ten seconds to tell me what the fuck is going on before I go right to the Section Chief _AND_ Director and raise high holy hell and I will get answers from them so give me answers!" she growls in no mood for bull shit answers as Derek, Hotch and Rossi come out.

"I know the punk did this! Hotch give me ten minutes with the little bastard and I'll get answers! He killed all those girls! I know it for a fact!" Derek says.

"No Morgan, we're gonna let him sit in there and sweat a little and then he'll crack until then we're going to figure out his stressor and the connection to these girls."

"Or you can just let him go because he's been home on time every night when he finishes football practice and I know this because we go home at the same time as I sit there watch him practice and when he does out with his friends there's a rule at the house where we have to do half hourly check in calls. Which we all abide by and they know where he is at all times now he's innocent as he's always home." Christi growls.

"You know damn straight we can't do that!" Derek hisses.

"Go to hell. Now let him go!" she growls.

"No." Derek said.

"Fine." She said then went to Section Chief Strauss' office along with the Director.

They come back a while later and they look Hotch and Derek.

"Is it true you are holding a young man here who has an air tight alibi?" Director Jack Fickler asks.

"He fits the profile," Derek was cut off by Strauss.

"And it's also true he's your daughter's boyfriend. You need to let him go for holding him against his will and arresting him unnecessarily." Strauss said sternly.

"Dave…" Hotch says trailing off.

"I'll go let the boy go." Rossi said.

A moment later Griffin comes out and Christi goes and hugs him tightly making him groan in pain.

She pulls back frowns then notices his black eye.

"Oh my god what happened to you!" she cries.

"Your dad got angry and... Forcefully handled me,"

Veronica then grabbed Christi and held her back. She knew that was the straw that broke the camel's back with Christi. Veronica knew Christi well enough whether Christi was pregnant or not she was going to kick Derek's ass royally.

"Christi calm down. Let Section Chief Strauss and Director Fickler take care of him. You don't need this." Anna said.

"Fine." She snorts then walks out before she does something stupid.

"Agent Morgan is this true?" Jack asks.

"Not all sir."

"Dr. Reid, get Miss. Garcia on the line please. I want interview room tape and security footage. I just want to confirm Agent Morgan's story."

"Yes, sir." Reid said nervously.

Anna glares at Derek.

"A bag will be on the porch when you get home. You're not allowed back home until you get act together and see that you need to actually sit down with the girls and actually talk instead of yelling and screaming at them." Anna growls and walks out with Griffin and Veronica.

Christi was leaning up against her black Chevy Equinox talking to William and Charlotte.

"Yea he's fine we're gonna go and get him checked out whether he wants to or not. I just need to make sure he's fine. I know that the Section Chief and the Director will take care of things with him." XXXXX

They were in the hospital now and Griffin was getting checked out. He was taken back for an x-ray and his family showed up along with the team all minus Derek.

"Christi, Veronica we're sorry all of us are. If I had known that he was going to do that I wouldn't have let your dad go in there. We're sorry for everything that we did the last few months not to stop your dad and to make him see the bigger picture. And Christi we hope that you forgive us and let us be your life along with your child's life and be extended aunt's and uncle's if you allow us to be." Hotch says speaking for everyone.

"It's fine I forgive all of you."

"Yea me too!" Veronica said as Griffin's doctor came out.

"Family for Griffin Pierce?" she asks.

"That's us."

"All of you?" she asks.

"Yes, these agent's here are there two girls extended family and whatever you have to say you can say in front of them." Charlotte said.

The doctor nods and says, "Griffin sustained a mild concussion, three cracked ribs and three severely bruised ribs and of course a black eye. His cracked ribs will heal on their own. The black eye and bruised ribs will clear up in a few days. But as for his concussion he needs to stay awake and alert for the next five to six hours. Ask him questions on things he should know and if he starts slurring his words, gets dizzy or any nausea, blurred visions or doesn't know the answers to any of the questions he should know bring him back immediately. I've given him some pain medication so it's made him a drowsy but keep him awake. I'm giving you a prescription for Vicodin as his pain medication just follow the directions on the label. He can have visitors now but just two at a time. I'll be releasing him in an hour." She said then adds, "Any questions?"

Everyone shakes their heads and first William and Charlotte go and see him but not before Charlotte looks at the team and says, "Why don't you all come over for dinner? We have plenty of room and you all look absolutely famished."

"We couldn't intrude Mrs. Pierce." Hotch said.

"Nonsense." She said.

"I would just agree. She won't let you hear the end of it if you don't come. Trust me. I learned the hard way!" Christi giggles.

They all nod and an hour later they were all at the Pierce home ordering take out for dinner at Charlotte's instance.

Christi and Griffin were sitting on the love seat talking quietly with him rubbing her belly every once in a while making her giggle.

"Are they going to find out the sex?" Hotch asks.

"They don't want to but we all want to know so my sister, Rita, who is also Christi's doctor will tell us as soon as she knows. Veronica wants to paint the nursery for the baby and fill it with furniture and everything. We're just going to hide the clothes and everything that will say the sex until the baby arrives. We're also going to make sure they can't get into the room either to peak." Charlotte says smiling. XXXX

A few weeks have passed and Christi is now four months along and everyone is excited about finding out the sex.

"Remember not a word! We want it to be a surprise." Griffin says.

"We promise now let's get on with it!" Charlotte says excitedly.

This was the first grandchild, and niece and nephew in the family and everyone wanted to know, well minus Christi and Griffin.

"So have you two narrowed down the names?"

"We've come up with Landon Wyatt for a boy and Zoey Brianna for a girl." Griffin said.

"Awwwww! Such sweet names! Now all I need to know is what the baby is so that I can get the wooden letters of the name to put over the crib." She squeals bouncing.

"Ronnie calm down! How many energy drinks have you had today!" Griffin asks laughing at her mega hyperness.

Veronica smiles and tilts her head. "Who's watched too many chick flicks?"

Jimmy walks through the door. He had just gone to the store. He sighs, rubbing his head.

"What happened, Jim?" Danny asked.

"Some asshole threw a water bottle at me in the parking lot of the grocery store."

"Jimmy," Charlotte scolds for fowl language.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I'm fed up with this! We got freedom of religion!"

"The thing is though," Veronica said, rubbing his back, "We're Catholic too. We're no different. Now they're all calling me and Jimmy Muslim and Rasta, I'm getting sick of it, too."

"They're gonna end up hurting one of us more." Jimmy said.

"I'm gonna kick their asses if they seriously hurt one of you." Danny said threateningly.

"Well let's focus on Christi and Griffin for the moment." Veronica said, "Let's get to happy talk."

"Please lets we can focus on everything else later." Rita said as she took out the gel and shook it up a bit then turns on the machine.

"Okay Christi the gel is going to be cold." Rita said.

She nods and lies back as she squirts the gel on her stomach.

She moves the wand around and then she frowns.

"What?" Griffin asks.

"There's two heartbeats. You're having twins. See here. Here are two spines, two heads, and their arms and legs." Rita said.

When neither teen said something Rita looks and she looks at them and their faces are contorted in pure shock.

"It is quite common since you and Veronica are twins." Rita said to Christi.

"But we're fraternal twins. We were two different eggs that got fertilized at the same time. It's only genetic for identical twins when there's two in the egg you fertilize."

"Well nevertheless, you're having twins." Rita said.

"Oh dear God that's twice the sleep loss." Griffin groans.

"Tell me about it." She sighs as Rita looks at determines the sexes and smiles.

"Okay Christi you're looking good and so are the twins."

"Good and question how did you not see that it was twins before?" Griffin asks.

"The other might have been hiding behind the other twin and the double heart beat could have been mistaken as baby A's heart beat being slightly faster due to Christi being a gymnast and in ballet." Rita said.

Griffin and Christi nods as she wipes the gel off of her stomach then Christi and Griffin go out to the receptionist to make a new appointment for the next month.

"Okay Rita tell us! Now!" Charlotte said.

"One of each." She smiles.

"YES!" Veronica cheers.

"Okay," Veronica says, "So you all better pitch in with my budget. It busted the moment I did the math for twins."

"Sweetie we'll pay for the room don't worry about it. You just get everything you need and we'll pay for it all."

She nods as they all head out.

"You guys are gonna be sooooo uber surprised!" Veronica squeals.

"Say a word dear sister and your Bob Marley records go on eBay." She said.

"Ha," Veronica laughs sarcastically, "You're funny. Don't worry, I'm not you, Christi, with your big mouth. I tend not to tell someone's boyfriend their girlfriend isn't a virgin."

"You said you wouldn't mention that again." Christi said.

"How can I not mention Chris Adams dumping me because of you?" Veronica laughs half-heartedly.

"How's he doing?" Christi smiled, knowing he hangs out in the group Veronica hangs out in.

"Good. He was asking the other day if me and Jimmy are gonna have mixed religion babies."

"Tell him and his virgin ass to fuck off." Christi smiled.

"Alright stop with the cursing! The twins can hear that!" Griffin said and the girls just stare at him like he just grew five heads.

"What? I read the baby books big whop!"

"I think it's sweet!" Christi smiles kissing his cheek.

They head back out and as they are they see Anna and Derek coming up and Anna looked like she was in pain.

"Anna are you okay?" Veronica asks.

"She's gone into labor." Derek said.

Christi's eyes went wide with fear.

"They have drugs for pain sweetie don't worry." Charlotte said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Christi nods and she, Griffin, Veronica, and Jimmy all head up with Derek and Anna. The girls had promised to be there with Anna as well.

They get back to the room and they have to wait outside with Derek while the give Anna the epidural as it was a minor surgical procedure and it took forty five minutes.

Derek looks up at the girls with guys who were sitting next to the guy holding their hands with their fingers laced together.

Derek wasn't sure on what to do. The girls had been so vicious to him and Anna but he had caused that by being an asshole to them and that caused them to move out and be with the Pierce's and he was missing out on everything with Christi and her pregnancy.

"We have to think of one more boy's name and girl's name since we don't know the sexes we need two of each sex just in case it two girls or two boys." Christi said rubbing her belly.

Derek sighs and looks at his girls.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything." Derek said making their heads shoot up.

"What?" they said.

"I said I'm sorry. You two just grew up from ten year olds to sixteen year old with boyfriends and hating everything and I over reacted and you were right about me talking to you two first about bringing someone permanent into your lives to see how you felt about and if you were uncomfortable on how I could make it more comfortable. I'm really sorry, can you forgive me?" Derek asks.

The twins get up and head over to their and hug him.

"We forgive you. That's all we've wanted all these months." They said in unison.

Derek smiles and hugs his girls as a nurse comes out and tells them that they can go back to Anna's room.

They head back and Anna looks much more comfortable.

"How do you feel babe?" Derek asks.

"Much better." She said.

"Good the girls and I made up so we're good again."

"Good. How did your appointment go sweetie?" Anna asks Christi.

"Good. We found out we're having twins." Griffin said.

"What are you having?"

"No idea. We want it to be a surprise but Ronnie knows as she wants to do the nursery." Christi said.

"Tell!" Anna nearly squeals.

Veronica laughs and she goes over and whispers it to her.

"Awww! You two are gonna be so surprised!" Anna said as Veronica tells Derek.

"That's great." He smiles as Anna's doctor comes in and checks her.

"You're doing great Anna, you're seven centimeters dilated." XXXX

A few hours later Derek comes out into the waiting room where the four teens were sent out to while Anna gave birth and he was carrying a small squirming blue bundle in his arms who he was gently bouncing.

"Hey kids, come over here and meet Richard Anthony Morgan. He was born at 8:14pm and he's six pounds even and eighteen inches long." Derek said as the kids come over and the girls start cooing over their little brother.

"Hello. Hi, we're you big sisters Christi and Ronnie." They said cooing over him.

"You two wanna hold him?" Derek asks.

"DUH!" they said.

Veronica took him first and smiles as he opens his eyes and looks directly at Veronica.

"Hey buddy, you have such gorgeous brown eyes." She says cooing over him.

"Give Griffin a turn, he needs practice holding an infant as he's gonna be holding one of two." Jimmy laughs.

"Shut up Jimmy." Both Christi and Griffin say as Veronica gently hands Griffin Richard.

"Like this." Christi said helping him adjust his arms to properly hold Richard.

"So are you gonna move back in?" Derek asks Veronica and Christi. They look at each other then back at him.

"I don't think so," Veronica said.

"You and Anna and Richard need a quiet household and once the twins come, I'll need to be with Griffin and we'll need the nursery there for the babies. We'll see you a lot though, more than we have been seeing you." Christi said.

"Okay," Derek said.

They all go and see Anna who was now sleeping soundly and Christi was holding Richard now and she was smiling.

Derek smiles. She looked really happy and that's all he wanted was for her to be happy and she was happy with a good guy who could take good care of her and their soon coming family.

"Have you guys thought about college?" he asks.

"Grif and I both got scholarships to Georgetown. His is for football and mine is chorus." Christi says.

"And I got a scholarship to Columbia in New York."

"And I'm not going to college." Jimmy said.

Anna wakes up and smiles at them.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Happy to finally have him out. He's been using my insides as a jungle gym." She says.

"he's gorgeous." Christi said.

"And so will be your kids." Anna said then adds, "Where are you kids going in the fall?"

"Veronica's going to Columbia on scholarship, Christi and Griffin are going to Georgetown on scholarships and Jimmy here isn't going." Derek says not happy that Jimmy wasn't going.

"Excuse me? Look here Jimmy if you want to continue dating my daughter you will go to college and I don't care if it's community college but you will go to college." Anna says.

"Umm, Anna," Veronica said, "He's not going, big deal."

"He needs an education to get a decent job." Anna said.

"You don't need education to get a job."

"they look for that quality, though," Derek says.

"Hey, it's no big deal if I go to college," Jimmy interjected, "Not to me or Ronnie, anyway. To you guys and my parents it is, but I,"

"You're still not going to go, huh?" Derek said angrily, "You're the bad boy, the one who defies authority and doesn't like to learn. That's why you're not going!"

"Dad!" Veronica snaps, "You are out of line!"

"Just, get him out of here," Anna scoffs."If he goes," Veronica says, walking to the door with Jimmy, "I go. I'll see you later."

"She's PMSing." Christi covered quickly really unsure of what was going on with her twin.

"Yea sure." Derek said.

"Dad give her time, she'll come around see that she can do better." She said then turned to Griffin, "No offense and all."

"None taken. I've been saying that he wasn't going to college for a while now but one believed me." He shrugged then looked at Derek, "Hey uhh…Agent Morgan, can I uhh talk to you privately please?" he asks nervous and starting to fidget a nervous habit he picked up from Christi.

Derek eyed him and nodded. He followed Griffin out into the hall and said, "What's going on?"

Griffin sighs and he gets really fidgety and then he sighs and says, "I want to ask Christi to marry me but I wanna ask your permission and blessing first. We can have a long engagement, but I love her more than anything and I would die for her and our kids, hell if it came to it I would even kill for her…which I would never do by the way it's just an expression." He said.

Derek chuckles and nods. "You have my blessings to marry my daughter."

Griffin sighs and nods in relief.

"Do you need help getting her a ring?"

"Actually I have my great-grandmothers ring." He said fiddling with the ring in his pocket nervous.

"That's good that you have it ahead of time. Trust me it's better to have it ahead of time then to wait till the last minute." He said then he adds, "I know she's going to be really happy with you and be well taken care of and I couldn't be happier that she found a really good guy like you I couldn't ask for a better guy for Christi."

"Thank you so much." He said.

"No problem, when are you planning on asking her?"

"I was thinking when the twins are born. We're getting them chains with their birthstone as the charm so I was thinking putting the ring on one of the necklaces with the charm and surprising her with it. She would never suspect that like most girls do on Valentine's Day or Christmas even." He said then adds, "I want to do something completely different with Christi. She's different and unique and she should get that in a different and unique way."

Derek nods then says, "Why don't you do it now with Richard? She won't be expecting that at all."

Griffin thinks about it for a moment then nods.

"I'll be right back I just need to go and get some ribbon and a blank card." He said.

Derek nods and he heads into the room as Griffin heads to the gift shop.

Christi looks at Derek as he comes back inside the room, "Please tell me he's still in one piece internally." Christi asks giggling.

"Yea he is don't worry." Derek said as she goes and sits down.

Griffin comes back and Christi looks at him.

"Where did you go?" she asks.

"I had to go and get something quickly." He said which was true.

"Okay." She said then adds, "I'll be right back." She giggles then gets up and heads out to the restroom down the hall.

"I have like sixty seconds." Griffin says nervously as Derek quickly fills Anna in.

"AWWWWW!" she coos as she gently hands Richard to Griffin who quickly and gently puts the blue ribbon containing the ring around Richard's neck and the card gently tucked into his blanket.

He gently bounces Richard to help calm his nerves.

"Sweetie, calm down, you know she's going to say yes if you don't see it but we do, there's love in her eyes and by the way she looks you and the same with you. She's going to say yes." Anna said.

"I know, I just can't help it." He says sheepishly.

Christi comes back a moment later and grins, "let me hold my little brother." She grins as she takes him then sits down.

As soon as she sits her eyes go as wide as saucers.

"Oh my gosh!" she says tearing up seeing the ring then gently holding him with one hand and she reads the card.

"So will you please marry me?" he asks really fidgeting now.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" she says smiling in tears.

Griffin smiles and gently takes the ring off of Richard's neck and the ribbon and slides it onto her hand.

"Perfect fit. I snatched your class ring and used that for the size." He said.

"That's where it went! Dear God that scared the crap out of me when I couldn't find it." She said smacking him.

"If I told you I was taking it you would figure it out and that would have ruined everything." He said.

She giggles and kisses him gently.

They hand out for a few more hours then they head back to the house and goes upstairs right away surpassing everyone downstairs to get to Veronica.

"RONNIE OPEN UP! I HAVE MEGA UBER SUPER FUCKING NEWS!" she squeals knocking on her door repeatedly till she opened it.

"Jimmy out." Christi said shoving him out and closing the door.

"Okay what the hell Christi?" Veronica asks as Christi sticks out her left hand giggling waiting for Veronica's reaction.

"That's so great! I can't believe it!" Veronica squealed half-heartedly.

"What's wrong?" Christi asked cautiously.

"Nothing, I'm happy for you, Chris."

"You're lying. What's up, is it that fight the family had about Jimmy?"

"Well, I heard what you said when I left. I was lingering by the door, and you said, 'Dad, give her time. She'll come around and see she can do better'."

"I," Christi said, shocked, "I didn't mean anything."

"Do better, Christi? Do fucking better, I can't believe you would say something like that! I don't question how you've emasculated Griffin! I don't question why his family loves you a little too much! You just have a problem with everyone's new relationship, huh?"

"Veronica!" Christi cut her off, "That's not what I meant!"

"What the hell did you mean then! I'm not gonna make him go if he doesn't want to and I'm sure as hell am not gonna break up with him because he doesn't have an education? Would you do that with Griffin if he wasn't going to college? Huh!"

"Of course not," Christi said but Veronica cut her off.

"Then why the hell should I? I love him and I am happy for once in the past year! Accept that, because I'm sure as hell not leaving him!" Veronica shouted.

All of a sudden, the window broke. They hit the floor as a rock flew past and hit the opposite wall. They looked out the broken window to see kids running away. Veronica picked the rock up and cursed, tears in her eyes. On one side was green, yellow and red lines while on the other side was a white crescent moon and star.

"They've taken this too far." Christi said, looking at the Rastafarian and Muslim signs. Veronica looked at her, her face stained with tears.

"They haven't even started."

"We need to call the cops." Christi said.

"NO! YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH NOW GET OUT!" she screams at her.

Christi flinches as tears rush to her eyes and she walks out of the room and right across the hall to her and Griffin's and shuts and locks the door. She just wanted to be alone. She was just telling Derek what he wanted to hear that was all she was doing when she said what she had said. She was really happy for Veronica but she hated her now and won't listen to her. She looks up at the dresser and sees a photo from the last Christmas she and Veronica has with their mom. It was a white Christmas and they were in Times Square in the city. She sighs and she knows she needs to get back to New York for a while and get back to her roots and her home and all her old friends. XXXXX

A few days later Christi had left a note saying she was going to New York and just needed to be alone for a while and to figure out who she was and where her life was going. She said she would call in daily and talk to everyone but she needed to be left alone for a while and she promised to be back as soon as she could. Griffin looked like a lost puppy without Christi but he understood that she needed her space as he heard the whole fight between her and Christi.

At the moment they were walking through the halls to get to their next class when this group of guys comes up and one of them grabs Veronica and holds her back while the others proceeded to beat the snot out of Jimmy.

"Fucking let him go!" Veronica screeched as everyone gathered around.

"Fucking raghead!" one boy yelled, kicking Jimmy.

"Yeah, get the Muzzie!" another boy yelled. They yelled racial slurs, Muzzie, raghead, Hadji, Kaffir. They called him offensive terms for black and Middle Eastern people. They beat him senseless until a teacher came.

"What's going on here!" she shouted. The boys let Veronica go and she rushed over to Jimmy, who was unconscious.

"See what you fucking do!" she yells at them all, tears pouring down her cheeks, "What kind of school is this! What kind of humans are you all!"

A few minutes later the paramedics arrive and take him to the hospital calls Jimmy's parents and the police.

Once everyone arrives in the ER Derek goes over to Veronica and sits next to her putting an arm around her holding her close.

"It's fine baby girl. He's going to be fine. He has you in his life and you to fight for." Derek said.

Griffin was outside on the phone with Christi telling her what happened.

"_Is he okay?" _she asks.

"We don't know yet. But I really miss you."

"_I miss you too. Hey I need to ask you something. Have I emasculated you and why does your family love me a little too much? The reason why I'm asking is because Veronica pointed that out when she was going off on me for what I said to my dad about her being able to do better."_ She sighs.

"No, of course not, you haven't emasculated me." he said, "My family always wanted a perfect daughter like you. Now I gotta go, the doctor is here."

Christi smiles and says, _"Okay thank you and please keep me updated. I'm worried about her and Jimmy and can you try to get her to call me? Maybe you can talk her into calling me. I miss my twin and her not talking to me."_

"Okay I'll try. Love you, bye."

"_Bye love you too."_ She said.

They hand up and look at the doctor for his report on Jimmy.

"Jimmy has a skull fracture, concussion, and bruising over eighty percent of his body and all of his ribs are cracked but will heal on their own. He needs surgery to repair his skull." The doctor said.

"Do whatever you have to do to help our son. Please." Danny said.

He nods and he heads back to the room to get Jimmy prepped for surgery and then he heads into the OR to get scrubbed in.

"I'm gonna sue every single one of them. I don't care of how much of the money I have to use of my college fund they're getting their fucking asses sued!" Veronica hisses.

"Let us help you Veronica, we want justice just as much as you do." Rita said.

She nods and sighs.

"Hey Ronnie, I think maybe you should call Christi and talk to her. She misses you and misses talking to you. You should let her explain." Griffin said.

Veronica nods and she gets up and pulls her phone out of her pocket and she dials Christi's number.

"_Hello?"_ Christi said picking up her phone.

"Hey it's me." Veronica said.

"_Ronnie! How are you?"_

"I'm good. How are you?"

"_That's good. The twins are acting up a storm. I might be coming home soon on the train. I know I can't fly so I'm gonna take the train home. It will give me ever more time to think about what's going on in my life ya know?"_

"Yeah, it'll be nice to have you back." Veronica said.

_"How's Jimmy?"_

"He's in surgery. Yesterday was pretty hectic."

_"You must be traumatized!"_

"I am," Veronica gulped.

"_Ronnie things are going to be fine. He has you to fight for. Look I'm sorry for what I said. I was just telling daddy what he wanted to hear. I really am happy for you and Jimmy. You're good for each other."_ Christi said.

Ronnie smiles and they talk for a while longer then they hang up and she heads back inside.

The surgery goes well and Veronica and his parents head back to his room where he was just waking up. Veronica goes and sits next to him and takes his hand into hers and laces their fingers together.

Jimmy comes to with a groan and he turns his head and winces.

"God damn it." He growls slightly loopy.

"Hey baby, take it easy, you just had major surgery, you need to take it easy."

"Oh god what happened?" he asks.

Veronica sighs and goes on to tell him what happened at school with the kids beating the shit outta him.

"are they being arrested?" he asks.

"Yea they are and they're gonna be sued."

He nods and drifts off to sleep.

Veronica smiled and kisses his cheek and holds his hand. She had been so worried about him but now that she knew he was fine she could breathe and relax. XXXX

A few days later Christi was back and Griffin couldn't be more excited. He and Christi were relaxing on the couch and she was lying back against his chest and he had his hands on her belly rubbing it. The twins were getting active and driving Christi crazy.

"So if we have two boys for one we have Landon Wyatt so how about Logan Christopher for the other boy's name?" Griffin asks.

"I like that. And for a girl we have Zoey Brianna so for another girl how about McKenna Elizabeth?" Christi asks.

"No. I hate the name Elizabeth." He frowns.

Christi all of the sudden leans forward clutching her stomach whimpering pain.

"Hey what?" Griffin asks.

"really bad cramping. It really hurts." She whimpers.

Griffin starts freaking out and he helps her up and he gets her to the hospital and they take her back and he starts pacing in the waiting room and he called Derek who came down there right away.

A few hours later the doctors comes out and looks at Griffin.

"Are you Griffin Pierce?" he asks.

"Yea, is my fiancée okay?" he asks.

"She's fine, both her and the twins are just fine. She just had some Braxton-Hicks. She's going to be fine along with the twins. Just have her take it easy for the next few days and she'll be fine."

Griffin nods and sighs in relief.

"Can we see her?" Derek asks.

"Who are you?"

"Her father."

"Okay, she's in room 1060."

They head back and Griffin goes over to her and holds her close.

"how are you feeling?"

"Fine now that the Braxton-Hicks stopped. I can't imagine of how much worse they're gonna be when it really does happen. But how can you hate Elizabeth?"

"I don't know I just do. But what about McKenna Adrianna?" he asks.

"I like that. So if it's two boys Landon Wyatt and Logan Christopher and if its two girls Zoey Brianna and McKenna Adrianna. Now what are we going to do about the nursery?"

"How about we do a neutral theme since we don't what the twins are. Maybe an ocean or rainforest theme?" Griffin says.

"I like that, they're good, how about the ocean theme." Christi says.

"Okay, or we can let Ronnie do the room since she knows the sex of the twins she can decorate the room and we can let that be a surprise as well."

A few hours later Christi gets released from the hospital and she is told to take it extremely easy for the next few days.

They get back to the house and Christi goes and lies down while Griffin goes and talks to Veronica while Derek goes and talks to Charlotte and William.

"Hey Ronnie, let me ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"We want you to paint the nursery since you know the babies genders. We figured that if we could hold out on knowing the sexes we can hold out on seeing the room." Griffin said.

She squeals and she hugs him.

"Of course! Oh my god yes! And thank you two so much this will help me have something to do to keep my mind off of things!" XXXXX

A few days later Veronica has started on the room. Half the room pink and the other blue. She had already gotten the wooden letters for the babies names. She had already gotten them over the spots where she plans to the put the cribs. One on each wall with the changing table and dresser along the bay window by the massive closet. On Zoey's side she was doing a fairy theme and on Landon's side she's doing a sports theme. She was covered in paint each time she came out of the room and Christi and Griffin would just look at her oddly. She would just shrug and smile.

At the moment Christi was trying to sneak into the room as she was really curious to see what the room looked like. She was really curious and wanted to see the room.

She cracks the door open and is about to peak when she hears someone clear their throat behind her.

"Ahem!"

Christi jumps and turns around. She smiles guiltily and stalks back to the living room.

Veronica follows her and looks at her.

"You little sneak! You were trying to peak!"

"I'm sorry! I just want to know why you're in there for hours on end! It's driving me crazy! I gotta know!"

"Well to bad. You have to wait." She said.

"Bitch." She growls.

"But you love me for it!"

"Yea whatever. I just want to have them already." She said rubbing her belly.

"Well they should be here soon." Griffin said rubbing her belly.

"God I hope so. I'm tried of being pregnant." She complains.

Griffin laughs and kisses her. He couldn't be happier the two of them were getting married, having twins and they were going to Georgetown together. Life couldn't be better and he couldn't be happier.


	8. Chapter 8

Christi and Griffin are getting ready to leave for a doctor's appointment. She is six months along now and they are going for their second checkup that month. The doctor wanted them to have a checkup every two weeks unless told otherwise. The twins were doing fine for now. There were no found complications with them. Griffin and Christi were always thrilled to find out their babies were healthy.

Veronica had completed the nursery and locked it so Christi couldn't get in. Veronica hid the key, too. She was now focusing on Jimmy's trial. They were taking the four guys who had hurt him to court. They were the main four who were really harassing them and hurting Jimmy. The others had stopped by warning from the school. The court date was supposed to happen months ago but it kept getting stalled because the judges, lawyers and everyone had to go over aspects of the case.

Veronica was getting angry because every time they thought they would get justice, the court date was moved back. They had gone through many sessions with the lawyers and judges and had faced the boys numerous times. They were to plead guilty but still the sentencing date hadn't been set.

Jimmy was home from the hospital. He had been for months, but he still had to undergo therapy. He had gotten getter though and was no longer in therapy. He wanted justice as much as everyone else. HE was getting very angry, angrier than Veronica. He had developed anger issues and started boxing because of them. It was recommended by his physical therapist to do the sport.

"I'll see you later," Christi said to the family as Griffin helped get her coat on.

"See ya," Veronica said. Christi and Griffin left for the hospital. When they got there, the new OB, Lisa, met them in the room. Rita didn't want to be their OB anymore because she was undergoing tough times. She wasn't mentally stable to work on someone so close to their family.

"It's nice to see you again, Christi." Lisa smiled.

"You too," Christi said. Lisa took some blood work and had Christi pee in a cup. Lisa checked Christi's stomach and then they went into the ultrasound room.

After they got the image up on the screen, Christi smiled at seeing her babies again. Lisa frowned though.

"What's wrong?" Griffin asked, worried at the look on her face.

"Well, Baby A's heart rate is much lower than what is should be, and there's no way to get it back up unless…" Lisa paused.

"Unless what?" Christi demanded.

"Unless we do an emergency C-Section. This isn't an option Christi, if you don't have this, Baby A will die."

"Then do it," Christi said, "My babies have to live."

Lisa called for a bunch of people and Christi changed into a hospital gown. Griffin called all the family and then the people took Christi away.

The family arrived and met Griffin in the waiting room about twenty minutes later. Everyone was there. Derek, Anna, Richie, Charlotte, William, Rita, Danny, Veronica, Jimmy, Giovanni and Grant were all there.

"What's going on?" Veronica demanded.

"Christi had to undergo an emergency C-Section because one of the baby's heart rates was way down and they couldn't fix it unless they got the baby out. So both twins are coming out." Griffin said hurriedly.

They all sat down and waited. After about two hours, the doctors came out.

"The C-Section went well. Christi is asleep and the twins are in the NICU. We stabilized the baby's heart rate, but they are both in critical condition. They will be in the hospital for probably months if you want to give them a chance to survive. Christi, on the other hand, can leave in about a month."

"Can we see them?" Griffin asked, "Can we see her?"

"You all can see Christi right now. Let me go check on the babies first. If they are stable enough to see them, you will only be able to see them through the glass. You can't hold them or anything because they aren't strong enough. You might be able to have your hands through the gloves in the glass for sterility. But it depends." Lisa said.

"Thank you," Griffin said and she left.

"Griff, you can go in first." Jimmy said.

"Thanks," Griffin said, turning down the hall and going to her room. He knocks softly on her door only to find her asleep. He walks in and sits down by her, tears in his eyes.

"Griffin," she moans, coming to. He grabs her hand unconsciously.

"Christi," he whispers, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm really numb, and there's a little bit of pain where the incision was. How are the babies?" she asks tiredly.

"They're in the NICU. The first baby's heart rate is up. They will both be in there for along time though."

"Can I see them?" she asks.

"Not yet, but we'll all see them soon." he promises. She smiles and tightens the grip of their hands.

"What are the sexes?" she asks.

"I still don't know, I didn't ask and they didn't tell us. We'll just find out when we see them." he says.

"I can hardly wait any longer."

"Well you were supposed to wait three more months. Surely you can wait at least half an hour."

"Of course, but now they're actually out." she smiles.

"Yeah, I'm excited too." he said as the doctor walked in.

"Christi, you seem to be recovering nicely. The babies are fine but they'll be in incubation for a while." the doctor explained everything that was wrong with the babies.

"Okay, so can we see them?" Christi asked.

"Yes, we'll get you wheelchair and bring you to the NICU." Lisa said. She got a wheelchair and they went down to see the babies.

"I'll leave you alone." Lisa said, leaving. The couple went over to their children, squirming in the incubator.

"Our babies," Christi whispered, tears falling down her cheeks.

"A little boy and a little girl," Griffin said.

"Zoey and Landon." Christi sniffs.

"You can touch them through the gloves if you'd like." the nurse came in and said. They went on opposite sides of the incubator and puts their hands in. The babies grabbed their fingers and the couple began to cry.

"Being delivered early, your babies will probably have many problems ahead of them. They will have many respiratory problems such as asthma, future CF among others. They might be a little slow in school and if they don't try hard they might have to be put in a special class. But you can prevent that by doing advances pre-schooling. You can teach them at home and tutor them. I will have someone come in to talk to you about that if you need more information." the nurse said.

"Nope, I think we got the gist of it." Griffin said.

"What else will be wrong with them?" Christi asked.

"Well they will probably not be as fast as the others. But you can fix that if you push them to go for after school activities. They will probably have numerous other health problems. Right now we are trying to make sure they won't in the future though." the nurse said.

"Well, we can handle anything." Christi smiled, tears still falling down her cheeks. Griffin kissed her.

"That's right. We're strong, we can handle anything that comes at us."


	9. Chapter 9

A month has passed and Christi was home and back in school and all her and Griffin's friends were asking about the twins and how they were doing. Christi was excited to get back into shape through gymnastics and ballet. That spring the school was putting on "Swan Lake" as their ballet production and Christi was hoping to get the lead as the white/black swan. She had watched the ballet and play to help her prepare for the show. She was working out as much as she was allowed and finally got cleared to go back to gymnastics and ballet finally and she was excited about that. At the moment Griffin was walking her to her ballet class carrying her dance/gymnastics bag for her.

They get to her class and he hands her, her bag and he kisses her quickly and they head their separate ways.

Christi walks into the girls changing room and she changes quickly then she goes out and starts stretching wincing every once in a while as she was still sore from the emergency c-section.

Her dance instructor comes over and looks at her.

"Are you okay Christi?" she asks.

"Yea, I'm fine. I'm still a little sore but I'm fine. I just had my second dose of my pain medication so it should be kicking in soon." Christi said.

"Okay, if you need a break tell me."

She nods and goes back to stretching. A few minutes later her old rival comes over and looks at her.

"What the hell are you doing back here?" she asks.

"To kiss your ass." She says sarcastically.

"Look all because you're sleeping with Griffin doesn't mean you're going to get the lead part. The only way you're going to get it is if I totally fuck up which I'm not." She bitches.

"Watch me. I've been dancing since before I could walk." She said as the class started.

First they did that auditions for the lead role and Christi was first. She sighs and takes a deep breath then the music starts and she starts dancing. She does the whole routine for the 'black swan' and she finishes and she's breathing heavily smiling. She goes over and looks at her rival with a sarcastic smirk.

They go through the class then their teacher looks at them.

"I'll have the role roster posted on the schools announcement board at the end of the day. Good luck everyone." XXXX

The end of the day roles around and Christi bolts over to the announcement board and looks for her name and she finds it and she moves over to the roles and she finds her name just as Griffin comes over.

"YES! I GOT THE LEAD! YES!" she squeals bouncing.

"Congratulations baby!" he says hugging her as her rival, Angie Cialis comes over and sees the part she got.

"NO! FUCK NO!" she yells furious starting to have a bitch fit.

"Awww poor little Angie got shitty part! Awww!" Christi giggles.

Angie goes to hit Christi but Griffin steps in her way and stops her.

"Attempt to hit her again and I will report you to the headmistress and by the way my fiancée is a much better dancer than you. She has the chance to dance for the American Ballet Company. So back the fuck off." He hisses.

Griffin wraps his arm around her waist and they walk away smirking and out to the car. They get in and head home.

When they get home Christi runs inside and up the stairs past Derek, Anna and Richard.

"VERONICA! RONNIE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! I HAVE MEGA NEWS!" she yells running up the stairs excitedly.

Christi eventually finds her upset crying.

"Ronnie what's the matter?"

"The court date was pushed back again!" she sobs.

"Damn Ronnie. But guess what!"

"What?"

"I GOT THE LEAD IN SWAN LAKE! I'M THE WHITE AND BLACK SWAN! I GOT! I LITERALLY WIPED THE FLOOR WITH ANGIE! I KICKED HER ASS!"

Veronica squeals and they hug each other giggling

"Does dad and Anna know?" she asks.

"No I was gonna call him after I finished talking to you."

"He's downstairs with Anna and Richie."

"Okay! Cool I'll head down there!" she squeals then she runs down there and looks at her dad and Anna.

"We know we heard." Anna said.

She smiles and giggles.

"I was just gonna change then head to see the twins you guys wanna come with?"

"Sure." They said. XXXX

After Christi and Griffin changed Christi, Griffin, Derek and Anna all headed over to the hospital. Veronica was babysitting Richard.

The four of them head into the NICU and over to the twins.

Christi and Griffin go over and put their hands in the gloves and gently stroke the twins smiling as they grab their fingers.

"It still feels so surreal being parents." Christi says.

"I know." Griffin said as the twins doctor comes over.

"Hey you two. How are you doing today?"

"Great." They said in unison.

"Well I have good news for the of you."

"What is it? We have know!" Christi says.

"The twins have gained a lot of weight in the last month and they're getting stronger each day. I might be releasing them earlier than expected." She said.

"REALLY!" they ask excitedly.

"Yup, I just want to hold onto them for another few weeks then release them back home. I just want to make sure they're fine." She smiles.

"Yea sue." They nod happily.

"Do you want to hold them?" she asks.

"We can?" Griffin asks.

"Of course." She said.

"Okay, I wanna hold Landon." Christi says.

The twins doctor nods and she goes and take Landon out of the incubator and hands him to Christi who as soon as she has Landon in her arms she starts crying softly holding him close as it was the first time since they were born. Griffin is crying as well as he was holding Zoey his little girl. Derek goes and take a picture of that. He couldn't believe that he had grandkids at his age and that his daughter would be a mother at her age.

"Daddy." She whines playfully.

"what is it kiddo?" he asks smiling.

Christi just scoffs and rolls her eyes at her father and after a while Christi puts Landon down in the incubator then she goes and hugs her father tightly.

"Love you daddy." She says.

"Love you too kiddo." He says hugging her tightly as well. XXXXX

A few weeks later Christi, Ronnie, Jimmy and Griffin were all heading over to the hospital to pick up the twins.

"I'm so excited to pick them up and to finally bring them home. I've been waiting for so long to bring them home." She says as they head up to the nursery to get the twins.

"I know me too and I can't wait to finally see the nursery. Since Ronnie refuse to let us see it until we brought Zoey and Landon home."

"Well you should at least be surprised with the twins room." She said as they got there. Christi and Griffin went over and talked to the nurse quickly then they sign some paper work and then they put the twins in their carriers.

"Okay now you can cut off their medical bracelets and your own medical bracelets in three days as it's procedure." She said.

They nod and they head out and back to the house.

When they get there the team comes running over, mainly Garcia, Emily and JJ to coo over the twins.

"Can we hold them please?" JJ asks.

"Yea, just let me go and change Zoey." She said.

"Of course, what about Landon?" JJ asks.

"yea you can he's out cold." She said as Griffin gently hands the small baby to JJ who just coos over Landon as Christi, Griffin and Veronica all head upstairs to the nursery.

They get upstairs and Veronica tells them to close their eyes then she opens the door and pulls them each into the nursery then put them in the center of the room.

"Okay open your eyes now."

They open their eyes and they both gasp at how much detail there is to the room.

"Oh my god Ronnie this is amazing!" Christi says.

"Thanks." She says as she gives them the tour of the room.

Once that was done Christi goes and changes Zoey then they head back downstairs and hands Zoey to Derek who had arrived while they were upstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

It was a few months later and everything was fine again. The twins were flourishing at home. Jimmy, Veronica and the family had won the case against the boys who hurt Jimmy. They had about a year or so in juvenile detention and then four years in state prison. The big surprise that day came when Jimmy proposed to Veronica. They were exiting the courthouse with photographers swarming around them and newscasters asking them questions.

"So, Jimmy, now that you have justice, what will you do now?" one woman asked annoyingly.

"Now," he chuckled. He pulled a velvet box out of his jacket and stopped Veronica. They turned to each other and he got on one knee. Veronica gasped at the same time the paparazzi did. "I," he says, "Am now going to propose. Veronica, sweetie," he says but she cuts her off.

"Yes!"

"I didn't even say anything." he chuckles.

"Who cares!" she pulls him up and kisses him. They hug and he chuckles in her ear.

"Good, because I didn't have a speech prepared. I was planning on either winging it or bombing it."

"You winged it." she smiled and he slipped on the ring. XXX

The girls and the boyfriend were all at Derek's and Anna's house, hanging out. Derek and Anna invited them for dinner. Charlotte and William were watching the twins for Christi and Griffin. They were all sitting down at the dinner table, eating, when the doorbell rang. Veronica jumped up to get it. She went to the front door and peaked out the window. She gasped and sunk to the ground.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked worriedly.

"It's the witch!" she whispered raspy.

"Who?" Derek asked.

"The witch!" Veronica said, trying to remind them of who that was. Finally, "It's grandma!"

"Grandma, as in," Derek trailed off.

"As in Nana! As in Mom's mom!"

"Oh my God," Christi gasped, "Lock the door!"

Veronica reached up to the deadbolt but the door swung open, revealing a tall, thin old woman. She had grey hair and was wearing a black, floor length old lady dress and a black cloak. There was a pink rose pinned to the dress.

"Is this any way to keep your grandmother waiting?" she looked at Veronica, "Sitting on the floor, taking orders from the ones at the dinner table?"

"Uhh," Veronica stammered, getting to her feet quickly. She stood before her grandmother, scared shitless. She quickly touched her hair to make sure it was alright. Then she pulled up her pants, which were low enough to show her crack. Then she pulled up her top, covering the cleavage crack that was peaking out to say hello.

"You are dressed inappropriately." the old woman said, handing Veronica a large paper bag. Veronica took it as the woman walked on, observing the scene at the table.

"Hey there, Mel!" Derek said in a fake cheerful voice. The twins' grandmother, Samantha's mom, was, frankly, a scary woman. Melissa always dressed in nothing but black. She was uptight, strict and had many rules that everyone around her had to follow. She made people follow a strict diet and was always criticizing and rude. No wonder her husband committed suicide. Her husband had died twelve years before from overdosing on prescription pills. The ME had ruled that he overdosed. She had worn black in mourning ever since.

Veronica opened the bag unsurely. She grimaced at what he pulled out. There was a long, probably floor length, denim skirt. Then there was a white pullover long sleeved shirt that looked very reserved and a brown floral blazer.

"Put that on," Melissa said. She gave Christi an identical bag. Christi pulled out an identical outfit.

"We aren't putting this on." Veronica said.

"Yeah, you're crazy," Christi scoffed.

"Who are these boys?" Melissa bonked Jimmy and Griffin upside the head harshly, but harmlessly.

"Ow," they muttered.

"Our boyfriends." Christi said.

"Who's this floosie?" Melissa asked, pointing at Anna.

"She's not a floosie." Veronica said, "She's kinda nice once you get to know her."

"She's Anna," Christi said.

"My fiancée," Derek said awkwardly, "And mother of my child."

"She's not the mother of your child, my daughter is! Sam is the mother of your children!" she pointed to the twins, who were sitting back at the table now.

"Yes, but I've moved on."

"You wait ten years at least to mourn your partner's death!" Melissa snapped, "Then you move on!"

"She wasn't even my partner when she died!" Derek said.

"She will and forever will be your partner because she mothered your children!"

"And now Anna's my partner because she mothers my son." Derek said.

"Whore," Melissa growls to Derek, not Anna. Well, then she says it to Anna. "And why do you have boyfriends!"

"Because we're seventeen." Christi said.

"You shouldn't have them until you graduate from college!"

"Well," Veronica said awkwardly. Melissa looked at Veronica's hand.

"You're engaged to this… Buffoon!"

"Yeah," Veronica said.

"Babe," Jimmy said about the buffoon comment.

"And he's not really a buffoon, more like a little monkey." Veronica said. Jimmy rolled his eyes at her. Veronica exclaimed about everything with the Muslim accusations and the Rastafarian thing to Melissa. Her grandmother held a solemn face throughout the whole story.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't be doing so many drugs." she said and moved on.

"It's alright, she thinks all teenagers are on drugs." Veronica whispered to Jimmy. Then Christi's phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered, getting up from the table.

"Bad etiquette." Melissa scolded as Christi walked away. Melissa followed. They could hear Christi's part of the conversation from the table.

"Yeah, just rock them until they fall asleep." Christi said, "Give them big kisses for me and say 'Mommy misses them'." Then Christi said a few more words and hung up.

"Mommy?" Melissa asked, upset.

"Uhh, Yeah, I have twin babies." Christi said cautiously. Melissa used to beat the girl when they were younger as punishment. It wasn't much, but it was more than just normal punishment that a parent is allowed to give.

"Twins babies!" Melissa yelled, "You're having sex underage too! And not even using protection! You don't know what a condom is, you slut!" Melissa screamed, slapping Christi across the face. Christi's head lashed to the side. Her face was red and her eyes were filled with tears. Derek, Veronica and Griffin rushed over there.

"Melissa, that is not alright!" Derek yelled.

"What to you know, you've only been in their lives for seven years!"

"Yeah, but that seven is doubled because it's been their teenaged years!" Derek argued.

"Shut up, I know what's right for them and you don't!" Melissa yelled, getting pushed out of the way by them all.

"Christi, are you alright?" Veronica asked worriedly.

"Yeah, it was just a little hit." Christi brushed it off.

"Guys," Veronica turned to Jimmy and Griffin, "I think you should go."

"Aren't you both coming too?" Jimmy asked.

"I think it would be best if we stayed here tonight." Veronica shook her head. She discreetly pointed to Melissa and made a crazy face. The boys nodded and left.

"Give kisses to the twins." Christi said. Griffin nodded and they kissed their girls goodbye. After they left, the girls cleared the table and then they all sat down.

"Why'd you come?" Derek asked.

"More important," Veronica said, "How long are you staying?"

"Rude," Melissa muttered, "I'm staying as long as I need to."

"Need," Christi scoffed, "You don't need to be here at all."

"As long as I want to be here, then." Melissa smiled a bitter smile. They all smiled bitterly at each other, not a look faltering. XXX

Melissa was staying at a hotel because she thought the house was so disgusting. She spent, on average, about four our of seven nights there each week. She was probably mourning over her dead husband, probably downing shots of vodka. Her being at a hotel, though, gave Veronica and Christi the opportunity to stay at their boyfriends' house again though. That was good. No one was enjoying her stay here.

Melissa had unpleasantly met Griffin's family and Jimmy's family. She had also seen the twins. Only for a second though. She turned quickly away from them. Christi didn't mind. The twins were never close to Melissa so they didn't care about her opinion.

The girls ran into Derek's house one day, holding fliers. They were squealing and jumping around. Derek and Anna looked strangely at them. They couldn't read the fliers because of the bouncing girls holding them. They were talking fast in some sort of language that only teenaged girls could speak.

"What's going on?" Anna asked.

"The prom is in a month!" the squealed.

"That's awesome!" Anna squealed with them. She got up and bounced with them too. "Oh, we can go shopping for dresses and for shoes and makeup and you guys can have a spa day and get your hair done professionally and everything!"

Derek looked to Richard, who was in his bouncer, bouncing. He was excited at the commotion. "Looks like me and you are the only sane ones left." Derek said. Richard bounced, giggling.

"Oh, shut up, Derek," Anna giggled.

"This is gonna be so awesome!" Christi said.

"You're telling me!" Veronica laughed. XXX

The next day, the three go dress shopping. Melissa insists on going too. This was going to be an unpleasant shopping trip. On the bright side, Derek gave Anna his credit card. They had quite a bit of money. They went to an expensive little boutique first. The girls were intent on having dresses no one else would have.

They picked out a number of prom dresses each and went to try them on. Melissa clicked her tongue disapprovingly each time they came out in a new dress. Barely any of them showed a lot of leg or a lot of cleavage. They were all very tight though. They showed a good amount of skin. But conservative Melissa thought not.

"These are too slutty." Melissa said when the girls came out another time.

"They're just fine!" Veronica argued. She was wearing a short, white, dress with touches of glitter on the cap sleeves. She thought it was the one.

"This one's not that bad either!" Christi said so about a floor-length, strapless sunset colored dress. She didn't think it was the one, though. She thought that about a short one shouldered blue dress.

"I like this one," Veronica said.

"I really liked that blue one,"

"That one was cute." Anna and Veronica agreed.

"No, no, no, no!" Melissa snapped, "These dresses are too revealing! Young women shouldn't be dressed like that! No get out of that hooker clothing and get dressed. We're going home so I can make you some decent dresses!"

"What!" the girls said.

"That's right, now go!" XXX

Melissa began working on their dresses as soon as they got home. She took the girls' measurements and then got working.

"We're going out," Veronica said as the girls left the house.

"BE back soon to see your dresses!" Melissa said.

"You can't sew that fast!" Christi argued.

"Oh," she laughed, "I can,"

Then the girls left and went to Griffin and Jimmy's house. They complained for a while about Melissa. About how she was conservative she was. About how controlling she was. About how mean and rude and uptight she was. About her constant criticism of Anna, Derek and them selves.

Eventually, Melissa called them and told them to get home to see their new dresses. When they got home, they weren't exactly shocked to see… Not the most attractive dresses made for them. Now, they had to admit, Melissa was super great at sewing. She was good at speed and the dresses (all prettiness aside) were flawless. But they were something someone in the Renaissance would wear.

Off of the body, they looked like they would fit. The sleeves looked a little like pirate sleeves. They were floor length with very high collars. The waist looked like it would be snug and tight. Not the case. When the girls tried them on, the dresses hung off them like bags. The sleeves were nothing like pirates. They were large and very bushy in the middle. The whole torso of the dress hung off them. It looked like they had no curves. It was just dress, then more dress and you couldn't tell when the legs started. The collar covered their whole collarbone.

The colors weren't even that great. Veronica's was a murky green color, like dirty swamp water. The sleeves were a lighter green, but still unappealing. She looked like a big, skinny olive, but an ugly shade of olive. Christi's was a nasty brown color. All of it was, no color changes at all.

"Um, are the dresses supposed to be like this?" Christi asked, trying to gather fabric in the back to try to make it tighter.

"Yes, they must be loose." Melissa swatted her hands away.

"No offense, Melissa," Veronica said, "But these dresses…"

"They suck," Christi says outright. Melissa strides over to Christi and slaps her across the face. Veronica rushed over and pushes Melissa away.

"Melissa, are you crazy!" Veronica screams, "Would you chill out!"

"No, she yelled at me and used fowl language!"

"And you don't? You're a sinner! You drink and smoke and all this crap, and you hate your family!" Christi yelled.

"I do not hate you! I just think you both are out of line and need to be put in your place!" Melissa spits.

"You know what, you aren't our mother! You aren't our parent! You can't control us in the least bit!" Veronica says.

"I'm your grandparent, and I care just as much for you as your mother!"

"Well why don't you show it! Come on, Christi," Veronica pulled her twin up the stairs. They begin to formulate a plan.

"Why don't be start to get out of line like we used to. You know, you show her what bad is really like?" Christi suggests.

"I don't know," Veronica looks away, "I'm in a good place right now. And you have twins to think about."

"I'm not gonna do anything very bad. We can just get into trouble and stuff again. And you can choose to do whatever you like. It's up to you and what I do is up to me." Christi says. Veronica sighs.

"I guess I'll do it. Just to make her pissed though."

"That's the goal." Christi smiles.

"We should get Anna and Derek in on it too. Just so they know we are intentionally doing it." Veronica says.

"Yeah, that's good." Christi agrees.

Once they find Melissa gone, they go over to Derek and Anna, who just got home. Anna had to take Richard to a doctor's appointment.

"Hey, sit down," Veronica points to the couch. They sit and Veronica and Christi tell them everything that happened. They didn't tell about their plan yet, though.

"Oh my gosh," Anna rubbed her face, stressed.

"That's the last straw. I need to tell her she's out of here." Derek said.

"Well, she's not living with us." Veronica said, "But don't do that yet."

"Why?" Derek asked.

"Well," Christi began, "We wanna show her what bad really is. We're gonna drive her crazy and be bad around her and stuff. We're gonna go back to our rebellious ways to prove to her that right now, we're nothing."

"Are you both alright with that?" Veronica asked.

They looked at each other and then at the girls. "Yeah," Derek said, "But no illegal drugs. That's my only rule."

"You're okay with cigarettes and booze?" Veronica asked.

"Not for Christi,"

"Oh, well thanks." Christi laughed sarcastically, then got back to the discussion at hand, "And you're cool with us getting into trouble at school and stuff?"

"Absolutely. Just try to not get kicked out."

"Will do," Veronica smiled. Suddenly, Melissa walks in. She has a scowl on her face, like she always does. Veronica and Christi wink at their parents. They were going to start being bad right now.

"Hey, Granny," Veronica greets Melissa. Melissa's frown gets deeper, if possible. "Hey, do you have a cig, Granny?"

"A what?" Melissa asks, horrified.

"A cigarette, duh. Next time you need one I'll let you bum one off me." Veronica bargains.

"Impossible. I don't bum. I always have my own."

"I'll give you fifty cents." Veronica said, holding out some change.

"Fifty cents?"

"It's the cost for one cigarette in a five dollar pack." Veronica said, "Every time someone bums a cig off another person in this town, they ask for fifty cents."

"No, you can't have my cigarettes!" Melissa snapped and walked off. Veronica crouched down and looked under the couch.

"Found one!" she called out, holding a battered (but still good) cigarette. "It's not even smoked a little bit or anything!"

"Well smoke that then!" Melissa snapped.

"I will!" Veronica exclaims, walking out the door to smoke outside.

"Hey, dad, that reminds me, could I get some beer?" Christi asks, "It's for a party. I can't buy any."

"No, you're under-aged." Derek says.

"But you let Veronica smoke!" Christi shrieks.

"Yeah, well she can handle yourself. And smoking doesn't have an affect like drunkenness or being high like on drugs or anything."

"But daddy!" she screeches.

"No buts," he says firmly, "I said no!"

"But dad, you're so unfair! You love Veronica more than me!" Christi yells, stomping up the stairs to her bedroom. She sneaks out the window and goes to Griffin's house, Veronica walking along too. Christi calls Derek.

"Hello?" he answers.

"Hey, it's me. Don't talk like it's me though, talk like it's someone from work."

"Yes," Derek said as in okay.

"I snuck out the window and now me and Veronica are headed to griffin's house."

"I accept that," he said, "Did our colleague do what she said she would do?" He asked, meaning if Veronica smoked.

"Veronica, did you do it?" Christi held the phone away for a second. Veronica nodded. "Yes she did."

"Okay," Derek said.

"Are you gonna get me some beer?" Christi asked. Derek knew she was teasing.

"Don't joke like that, boss," he said. Christi laughed. Soon they hung up.

"Who was that?" Melissa asked.

"My boss. He just had to say I might be called in tonight if a case comes and to be ready."

"He should understand that you're a family man now." Melissa grumbles.

"Well, lives are at stake."

"Nevertheless," Melissa said, going to the kitchen.

When the girls get to their boyfriends' houses, the guys greet them outside.

"The twins are aching to see you." Griffin smiled.

"I miss them," Christi sighs.

"They miss you,"

"So how's the witch?" Jimmy asked, using the name they had given Melissa.

"Freaking out," Christi laughed. The girls told them their plan.

"So, no drinking or smoking for you." Griffin says to Christi.

"That's a daily thing for us." Jimmy laughs and Veronica agrees.

"But you just can't get expelled?" Griffin asked.

"Yes," Veronica said.

"Well, we're all for freaking that witch out." Jimmy laughed.

"If you need us for anything, we're in." Griffin said. Veronica and Christi then told Rita, Danny, Charlotte, William and Griffin's brothers about their plan. The adults at first disapproved but remembered when they met Melissa and agreed to help.

"So, I'm thinking that me and Griffin pretend to break up. Then I'll take the twins with me and live at Derek's because Melissa hates single mothers."

"Will I still see them?" Griffin asked.

"Of course," Christi said, "I'll call you over whenever Melissa's not there."

"Okay, so when will you come back?" Charlotte asks.

"When Melissa leaves. Trust me, she won't be here too much longer. We're gonna crack her soon."

"Okay, so what should we pretend breakup for?" Griffin asked.

"Say Griffin kissed me," Veronica said, "And that'll make Melissa more hateful."

"Only toward you," Christi pointed out.

"Still," Veronica said, "It's a good plan. Say you caught him kissing me and left him."

"Alright, so we have a plan." Christi smiled deviously.

"We'll crack her like an egg!" Veronica laughed. Yes, that was indeed soon to come for their grandmother.


End file.
